


Люди Икс: жизнь в награду

by Raymond



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mistakes, Mystery, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymond/pseuds/Raymond
Summary: История о том, что может случиться, если сильные чувства перекрывают голос разума. Делая больно своим любимым, можно оставить незаживающие раны на собственном сердце. Настоящая любовь - это хороший повод задвинуть свой эгоизм подальше и пересмотреть свои приоритеты.Эссексу понадобилось всего-то довести Гамбита до грани безумия, чтобы понять что этот мутант - весь смысл его существования, весь его мир. И после всего, чтобы вернуть любимого, потребовалось вмешательство древних мистических сил.





	1. Позабудь всё

Утро. Они все собираются. Сборы длились уже больше недели. И вот, наконец, последние приготовления позади: подарки куплены, наряды выбраны. По венам растекается предчувствие торжества. Все в приподнятом настроении: ведь свадьба – всегда праздник, особенно для прекрасной половины человечества. Девушки носятся по коридорам, постоянно сталкиваясь, на ходу причёсываясь и наводя последний марафет. Мужская половина особняка, уже собранная, сидит в гостиной и потихоньку посмеивается (сдержанно - потому, что иначе рискует натолкнуться на некоторое м-м-м… неудовольствие своих дам). Уже упаковавшиеся в смокинги икс-мены ожидают окончания торжественных сборов.  
Все девушки сумели вовремя закончить свои образы и рассесться по местам, и вот Икс-джет взлетает и ложится на курс. Скотт сосредоточенно держит штурвал, а остальным вполне можно немного расслабиться и вполуха прислушиваться к весёлому треску прекрасных членов команды. Девушек сейчас больше всего интересуют важные женские вопросы: причёска невесты, оформление церкви и свадебное платье. Все пытаются представить, как всё это будет выглядеть. И никому из них не важно, что через каких-нибудь три часа все всё увидят своими собственными глазами. Отдельная тема фантазий - букет невесты. Сколько же волнений и мыслей: кто поймает, а если у поймавшей девушки парня не будет, а вдруг Логан неожиданно поймает. «Oui, последний вопрос весьма интересен,» - мысленно улыбается парень с бордовыми волосами, собранными в низкий хвост на затылке. Гамбит боковым зрением посматривает на щебечущих девушек и изредка прислушивается к отдельным, особо эмоциональным высказываниям. Что ж, у всех своё понятие о свадьбе, и далеко не всем она так будоражит воображение. Судя по бутылке пива в руках и небрежно заткнутому в карман галстуку, Росомаху это всё не сильно волновало, но пойти поперёк желания такого количества красавиц он не рискнул и сейчас просто наслаждается относительным покоем. Во всяком случае, к нему никто с дурацкими идеями пока не лезет.  
И вот спустя четыре часа полёта выпущенные шасси касаются посадочной полосы, самолёт выруливает на посадку. После полной остановки двигателя, опускается трап и все начинают спускаться на раскатанную к самым ступенькам ковровую дорожку, почему-то зелёную, но зато с золотой отделкой. Их уже конечно ждут. Натаниэль Эссекс, безупречный в своём парадном облачении, стоит в первом ряду встречающих и радушно улыбается новоприбывшим гостям.  
Когда спускается Гамбит, он невольно встречает взгляд его рубиновых глаз и улыбается. Парень с теплом в душе вспомнил, как улетал в последний отпуск на острова и вспомнил, как Нат его провожал, а потом встречал. Тогда глаза мужчины смотрели с такой же нежностью и предвкушением. Улыбка стала ещё шире, глаза озорно блеснули.  
\- Не спи, лягушатник, - ощутимый толчок локтем под рёбра быстро возвращает из светлых мыслей на землю. «Он не тебя сейчас ждёт», - одёргивает себя Реми, нервно накручивая прядь волос на палец - «Это всё для его нынешней невесты». Но как назло, сразу вспоминается тепло другого тела, такого сейчас далёкого и родного. Вспоминается тот жаркий и многообещающий поцелуй. «Я тогда ещё подумал, что ради такого стоило тосковать почти две недели у бассейна».  
Снова всё вокруг начинает суетливо вертеться и все вокруг куда-то стремятся, и чем-то заняты.  
\- Mon dieu, я же шафер жениха! - хлопнув себя по лбу, вспоминает креол и бросается отлавливать этого неуловимого жениха. Вылавливает, наконец. Поговорить, правда, толком не удаётся, все отвлекают с поздравлениями и пожеланиями.  
\- Parlez moi, a невесте вы что-нибудь оставили в подарок? Девушка и расстроиться может. - Реми уже откровенно смеётся, когда Натаниэлю дарят очередной огромный букет белоснежных роз. Носить всё это великолепие за женихом приходится шаферу, а цветы уже в руках не помещаются. Времени для того, чтобы просто пристроить букеты хоть куда-нибудь, гости не оставляют. На свадьбу известного учёного собралась почти вся научная элита четырёх стран: Америки, Британии, Франции и Германии. Кто-то приехал поздравить учителя и похвастаться своими новыми успехами, кто-то спешил поздравить коллегу и заодно обсудить новую идею, а кто-то просто стремился высказать своё почтение кумиру.  
Эссекс, оправив белоснежный шейный платок, сколотый рубиновой булавкой, смотрит на ворчащего себе под нос обычно жизнерадостного парня. В то время, когда глаза мужчины, казалось, заглядывали в самую душу, Гамбит, опустив свои, кусал нижнюю губу. Натаниэль попытался заглянуть в глаза собеседнику, но тот постоянно отводил взгляд. Шагнув вперёд и приблизившись почти вплотную, учёный пальцами приподнял за подбородок лицо парня, от чего кровь резко отхлынула от его щёк. Ярким испугом вспыхнули на абсолютно бледном лице алые зрачки, их обладатель отшатнулся.  
Из рук Гамбита падают цветы, и Эссекс удивляется своему открытию:  
\- Почему сразу не сказал, что цветы достали?  
\- Как перестало всё это в руках помещаться, так сразу и сказал, - после этих слов жених потрепал своего шафера по плечу. В этот момент парень ощутил на себе внимательный ласковый взгляд:  
\- Так ты всё же как, в порядке? – простой вопрос, но как на него ответить сейчас? И не сдержавшись, Реми отбросил с лица выбившиеся из хвоста волосы и потёрся щекой о протянутую руку. Что хотел Эссекс показать этим жестом: потрепать ещё раз по плечу, провести рукой по волосам, погладить? Его личный Нат всегда был внимательным и с лёгкостью решал все проблемы своего любимого. Так приятно чувствовать рядом надёжного, любящего человека, понимающего тебя без слов. Рыжий уже начал забывать это чувство и остановился посмаковать это ощущение, пока есть возможность. Совсем скоро всё это внимание и нежная забота целиком достанется какой-то другой девушке.  
\- В норме, - «только сам не представлял до этого момента, как сильно скучал по тебе» - добавил он уже про себя.  
\- Где вас черти носят? – из толпы выскакивает всклокоченная Джина со следами засосов и припухшими губами, - церемония сейчас начнётся. Невеста уже близка к обмороку, ей страшно там одной ждать. Хотя наверно мы просто со шнуровкой перестарались.  
«И ей тоже нет дела до самой невесты. Платье увидела и успокоилась. Можно проводить время со Скоттом, или это всё же Логан отметился?» - горькие мысли рождаются в душе Гамбита. Как эмпат он чувствует, что сама церемония и невеста никому больше не интересны. Все гости заняты своими проблемами и преследуют какие-то свои цели. Брошенная девушка наверняка привидением ходит по заднему двору церкви, дожидаясь возможности показаться гостям уже в статусе жены.  
Делать нечего – пора идти к церквушке. Она оказалась очень милая, выстроенная под явным влиянием Шатерского собора: контрфорсные арки, огромные витражи. Для Реми было очень приятно идти рядом с женихом, что-то воскресало в памяти и на уровне ощущений. Но путь оканчивается у порога и настаёт время сделать следующий шаг: войти.  
Внутри церковь оказывается заполнена светом, проникающим сквозь огромные цветные витражи. Лучи причудливо переплетаются на каменном полу, покрытом ковром в проходе между резными скамьями красного дерева и у самого алтаря, покрытого парчой, затканной серебром. Под торжественную мелодию они с Эссексом плечом к плечу следуют к алтарю. На одно чудесное мгновение Реми кажется, что это их торжество, что это они идут к алтарю ощущая тепло друг друга, невзначай касаясь самыми кончиками пальцев, и это мгновение было поистине прекрасно и упоительно. Проход кончается и пара мужчин уже поворачивается лицом ко входу и замирает в ожидании, мелодия сменяется на классический марш Мендельсона входит девушка, красивая как принцесса. Под арочные своды потолка вспархивает дружный вздох восхищения, а на каменные плиты пола летят подброшенные гостями лепестки белых роз. Словно снег начинает кружиться в разноцветных лучах, раскрашенные витражными стёклами. Картина завораживает всех присутствующих.  
Невеста идёт в великолепном белоснежном платье, с поистине царственной осанкой и кошачьей грацией. По залу промчался шёпоток. Она не разочаровала даже самых требовательных ценителей красоты, о чём все поспешили немедленно сообщить своим соседям. Натаниэль просто на седьмом небе от счастья и гордости. Ему льстит такое восхищение его избранницей. Как истинный лорд, мужчина привык иметь и получать всё самое лучшее. Вот он подаёт руку невесте, откидывает с её лица воздушное кружево фаты, открывая милое лицо, озаряющее всех лучистой радостью.  
«Как же ты прекрасен, Нат», - мысли плывут в голове Реми, стоящего рядом. Картинка в глазах тоже начинает плыть, как и сознание. Захотелось, чтобы рядом оказалось надёжное плечо, на которое можно без опасений опереться. «За какие прегрешения ты устроил мне эту пытку?» - не то к небу, не то к Эссексу взывает парень, не в силах оторвать взгляд от счастливой пары у алтаря. А они уже стоят, повернувшись лицом к священнику и внимая его речам. Как обычно, об ответственности и верности. И вот момент истины:  
\- Согласны ли вы, Ксана Виктуар, взять Натаниэля Эссекса в законные мужья? Быть с ним в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности пока смерть не разлучит вас? – Гамбит чувствует, как напрягся стоящий рядом с ним мутант. Костяшки пальцев побелели на зажатом в руке рубиновом набалдашнике трости, но лицо и фигура продолжали излучать всем вокруг уверенность и восхищение. Однако Реми видел, что его Нат замер в ожидании своего приговора. Длительное время они провели вместе, и парень уже давно научился подмечать оттенки настроения своего любимого, даже не пользуясь способностями эмпата.  
«Жаль, что сейчас ты не чувствуешь как мне больно от твоего поступка. Ты же сам поверил бездоказательным словам, хоть и знал, как она меня ненавидит. Но сейчас ты мучаешь меня, хотя это именно мне было плохо и больно, когда ты выставил меня за дверь ранним утром. Я всё ещё помню серый туман над подъездной дорожкой, посыпанной зелёным гравием. И вот когда всё почти прошло и утихло, ты пригласил нас всех на эту свадьбу, причём передал приглашение именно через девушек. У нас даже не было шанса не явиться. Пойти против такой кипучей энергии даже бессмертия Логана не хватило бы, не то что моего скромного обаяния.»  
\- Да… - еле слышно отвечает невеста, её тихий голос вырывает Гамбита из чар памяти. Первое что он видит, это серьёзный и собранный взгляд Логана, который следит только за шафером, напрочь игнорируя все остальные составляющие роскошной свадебной церемонии. Только теперь Реми понимает, что с самого входа в помещение почти не дышал.  
Красивая девушка рядом, всё ещё оставаясь неземным созданием, сотканным из света и мечты, ждёт ответа своего избранника. Помещение по-прежнему по-королевски и со вкусом украшено, но всё это великолепие уже не радует парня, нервно теребящего прядь винного цвета волос.  
\- Согласны ли вы, Натаниэль Эссекс, взять Ксану Виктуар в законные жёны? Быть с ней в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности пока смерть не разлучит вас? – ответ звучит громко и чётко, он разлетается эхом по всей церкви, дробясь и множась под сводами и арками потолка, отражаясь от драгоценных витражей и путаясь в бархатных занавесях:  
\- Нет! – мгновенно наступает тишина. Произнесённое слово прозвучало как выстрел. Ещё никто не понимает, что именно произошло. Время течёт как в замедленной киносъёмке. Реми стоит у алтаря и смотрит, как девушка в белоснежном платье со смертельно бледным лицом начинает медленно падать на мраморные ступени, укрытые ковром. Раздаётся звук глухого удара, и снова в воздухе разлилась тягостная вязкая тишина. Никто не может сдвинуться с места, словно все разом оказались в паутине огромного паука. По сути, так оно и было. Самый настоящий паук сплёл цепь событий, приведших их всех сюда. Ещё минута и Эссекс выходит из церкви, не оборачиваясь и отбрасывая по пути высокий цилиндр, вдруг ставший совершенно бессмысленным.  
Губы совсем белые, бескровные; рот слегка приоткрыт. Она лежит как сломанная и брошенная жестоким ребёнком кукла. У самого основания лестницы лежит обронённый букет. «Нат, ради чего?» - в очередной раз за сегодня всплывает вопрос. В память стучится день неделю назад, когда счастливая Шельма принесла целую пачку приглашений на свадьбу. Реми также получил своё именное «письмо счастья» и в нагрузку от своей любимой ультиматум, лишающий возможности отвертеться от личного присутствия на церемонии.  
К девушке подбегает Джина, пытается привести в чувство – безрезультатно. После такого быстро не оправляются. Видно хочет искупить свою вину за пренебрежение обязанностями подружки невесты. Свита у Ксаны была не маленькая, но всё время перед церемонией невеста провела одна, и теперь от каждого исходят волны страха, стыда и вины. Гамбит вздрагивает, когда на плечо опускается рука и сжимает его.  
\- Пойдём, - губы Логана при этом почти коснулись кожи. – Тебе пора, - и его настойчиво тянут в сторону выхода.  
Проходит всего одна минута. Девушка уже сидит на ступенях, ведущих к алтарю, и горько плачет. Фата сорвана и отброшена в порыве отчаяния. Рядом с ней стоит святой отец и что-то говорит в утешение. Невозможно узнать понимает ли Ксана его слова или хотя бы слышит хоть что-нибудь. Все гости внезапно отмирают, вскакивают со своих мест в порывах различных чувств и чужие эмоции раз за разом ударяются о ментальные щиты Гамбита. Последние быстро начинают трещать по швам, грозя разлететься осколками и впустить в сознание полноводный разрушительный поток эмоций. Он уже чувствует чужое отчаяние, переходящее в отчуждение, гнев, злую радость, облегчение, страх, недоумение. Гости каким-то чудом внезапно расходятся, помещение пустеет. В церкви остаются икс-мены, святой отец и несчастная девушка. Переносить поток чувств становится существенно легче.  
\- Утешься, дитя моё. Боль посылается во укрепление души и сердца, во искупление грехов. Ты уже платишь, когда другие только начинают… – и дальше по тексту, всё так же монотонно и безразлично. «Как это поможет ей успокоиться? Он что, не видит и не чувствует, что слова религии тут не помогут? Пусть бы она была хоть трижды наследница престола, сейчас она просто брошенная невеста, просто маленькая обиженная девочка», - сил слушать это больше не было и, подняв Ксану на руки, креол вышел с ней из церкви. Дальше для него всё было как в тумане, только обрывки того, что происходило во время обратного перелёта.  
Вот самолёт садится на штатной посадочной полосе и они возвращаются в особняк. Всё как всегда, только теперь с ними девушка, которая через несколько минут войдёт в особняк первый раз в жизни. Вот она спускается с трапа, изящно приподнимая пышную белую юбку платья. Гордая и грациозная, сломленная в душе, но по-прежнему с поистине царской осанкой. Под неодобрительным взглядом Джины Ксана опирается на руку Скотта и идёт с ним к парадному входу, хотя это небольшой крюк. Было бы ближе пройти к задней двери. Ветер играет подолом платья и треплет её золотые локоны, ещё недавно уложенные в замысловатую причёску. Сейчас же они просто разметались по обнажённым плечам, словно выточенным рукой искусного скульптора из белоснежного мрамора. Реми невольно любуется девушкой, попутно проклиная судьбу за то, что встретились они так.  
Вот они входят в особняк, который встречает их дежурным уютом казённого дома. Логан умудрился обогнать идущих ещё на подъездной дороге и втиснуться в холл между Ксаной и Гамбитом, хмуро посмотрев на своего друга. Всё как обычно, даже неприветливость Росомахи к новичкам, только в этот раз не будет знакомства и объяснения юной красавице, что она мутант. Не будет и проникновенных речей о её новом доме и месте в мире. Она здесь просто случайная гостья, зачем-то случайно прихваченная с собой из Лондона. В её глазах уже начинают блестеть слёзы, но характер и остатки чувства собственного достоинства не позволяют расплакаться и потерять лицо на глазах у всех. Кто-то, кажется Ороро, берёт её за руку:  
\- Тебе нужно поспать, пойдём, я покажу гостевую комнату, - мягкий успокаивающий голос, полный неподдельной заботы и обеспокоенности. Реми проводил взглядом девушек, свернувших с парадной лестницы к гостевому крылу. «Хоть моя племянница осталась с чистой душой,» - эмоции Грозы бальзамом проливаются на душу среди безразличия, враждебности и чьей-то непонятно откуда появившейся ревности. В такой толпе сложно определить кому и какие конкретно эмоции принадлежат. На самом деле можно, но для этого нужно сосредоточиться и аккуратно приспустить щиты, только головная боль не даёт этого сделать. И смысла в этом нет никакого. За годы проведённые с Командой Икс Гамбит примерно знает от кого и чего ожидать. «Сейчас главное побыть одному, лавина, свалившаяся на меня на свадьбе, чуть не потопила мой разум. Очень нужно выпить и восстановиться».  
Парень сдёрнул с тёмно-алых волос резинку, удерживающую их в хвосте. Зарылся руками в волосы и сжал голову, стараясь унять боль и вернуть себе способность соображать. Помогало не сильно. Попав в особняк, который пусть и с натяжкой, считал домом, мутант непроизвольно расслабился, теперь последствия пережитого стресса старались вовсю. «Как ты мог, Нат…» - все мысли тают в непонимании происходящего. Шатаясь, Реми двинулся по коридору в поисках чего-нибудь, по счастью дверь в кухню никогда не закрыта.  
В подавленном настроении икс-мены постепенно расходились по своим комнатам, вяло, переговариваясь без привычных шуточек и подначек и не вполне понимая, что делать дальше. Последним вышел Логан. Свернув на кухню за пивом, он увидел друга, сунувшего голову под кран с холодной водой. Его состояние внушало опасения, но парень явно пока ещё держался. «Хоть к Зверю тащить не придётся этого придурка.» - оценил перспективы Росомаха и направился к кофе-машине.  
\- Кофе будешь? – спросил мужчина, уже протягивая чашку с тёмным содержимым. На него, не мигая, взирали непонимающие глаза друга. Но чашку Реми всё же взял и выпил одним глотком, не ощутив ни вкуса, ни температуры напитка. Кофе был абсолютно холодный, сваренный ещё утром. Креол нервно оглянулся и вышел, судя по звуку удаляющихся шагов, отправился к себе. «Пусть, ему тоже нужно поспать…»  
Реми вошёл в свою комнату. Дорога до неё напрочь изгладилась из памяти, словно его Курт перенёс от кухни. Парень торопливо скинул осточертевший парадный костюм и поплёлся в душ. Вода в кухне охладила голову и немного освежила мысли, а теперь хотелось сполоснуться целиком. Гамбиту очень хотелось смыть с себя липкое и мерзкое ощущение, оставшееся после всего произошедшего. На душе не было ни одного живого места. Казалось, что по ней протопталось стадо бизонов. Молодой мужчина долго стоял под душем и подставлял тело упругим струям в надежде вымыть грязь из души. Волосы потемнели от влаги и закрыли лицо, их пришлось отбросить назад резким движением головы.  
Раздался негромкий стук, и креол нехотя пошёл к двери. По дороге пришлось натянуть джинсы прямо на мокрое тело. Вытираться и закутываться совсем не хотелось, только открывать дверь нагишом в особняке всё же не принято. В дверях стояла их случайная гостья, всё ещё в своём восхитительном белоснежном платье, только уже босиком.  
«Зачем?» - Гамбит не понимал, почему она пришла к нему теперь, почему он всегда вынужден утешать всех женщин и чаще всего в постели.  
\- Ты не мог бы мне помочь? Без посторонней помощи я не смогу снять это, - она повернулась спиной. И правда, дотянуться до шнуровки корсета она явно не могла. Про всё остальное можно было и не говорить: практически все декоративные элементы крепились потайными пуговицами к корсету со спины. Свадебные платья предполагается снимать не в одиночестве.  
\- Заходи, - Реми посторонился, давая возможность пройти. Девушка упрямо осталась стоять на месте, - Ты собираешься раздеваться прямо в коридоре? – «Теперь она долго будет бояться мужчин». Ксана, шурша юбкой, вошла в комнату. Рост её без туфель стал ниже – она уже не доставала и до плеча парня, в лучшем случае до середины груди.  
Руки начали свой привычный танец, они скользили по шнуровке в попытке развязать тугой узел. «И кто её так зашнуровывал? Шельма, не иначе. Вот кто точно силу соизмерять вообще не умеет» - почему-то подумалось с отчётливой брезгливостью. Похоже Шельме не долго осталось числиться официальной девушкой Гамбита. Приглашение на эту, с позволения сказать, церемонию и все последовавшие за этим события, переполнили чашу терпения мутанта. «Утром же получит отставку, отныне я свободен, спасибо, натерпелся в том числе и её капризов.»  
Раньше ему доводилось раздевать довольно экзотично и причудливо одетых девушек, но свадебное платье он снимал в первый и очень надеялся, что в последний раз. Наконец, разобрался со всеми ленточками, пуговками, булавками, и пышная юбка прошуршала вдоль обнажённых бёдер. Смотреть на её тело не позволяло воспитание и до конца не убитая прошлым совесть, а саму Ксану словно столбняк охватил. Покачав головой, парень шагнул к шкафу и вытащил одну из своих рубашек, набросил на хрупкие плечи. Девушка вынырнула из своих мыслей, благодарно улыбнулась и дрожащей рукой неожиданно сорвала с шеи ожерелье. Драгоценные бусины брызнули в стороны и моментально затерялись в ворсе ковра. Из устало опущенной руки выкатилась горсть жемчуга - остатки некогда роскошного ожерелья.  
Креол тряхнул головой, рукой провёл по волосам, отбрасывая их назад, и шагнул вперед. Девушка вся сжалась под его взглядом. Гамбит просто хотел поступить как обычно: утешить, как он мог. От его утешений никогда не отказывались – обаяние очень сильная вещь. Все девушки команды заглядывали к нему за этим довольно регулярно. Так почему бы и не утешить, тем более, что сама Ксана ему действительно понравилась и перевести знакомство в другую плоскость в этом случае он был не против, особенно решив для себя вопрос с Шельмой. Как ни странно, но гостья явно не собиралась утешаться в его умелых объятиях. Гамбит прислушался к эмоциям девушки. Она боялась обидеть креола, поскольку к ней он был добр, но активно не одобряла поползновения в свой адрес.  
«Теперь она, наконец, плачет, похоже, сама не знает, что принесёт ей следующий день.» - отметил про себя Реми видя, как его гостья соскальзывает по стене на пол, закрывает лицо руками, и её плечи начинают сотрясаться от рыданий. Сплюнув в сердцах Гамбит шагнул за порог и прислонился лбом к закрытой двери в свою комнату. Хочется побыть одному в тишине и покое. Время неспешно скользит вперёд.  
Ночь сменила вечер на посту стража неба. Особняк, казалось, вымер. Ни единый звук не нарушает тишину в здании. Тёмные коридоры пусты и хранят безмолвие. В столовой беззвучно работает забытый телевизор. На кухне в раковине лежат две недомытые тарелки и несколько чашек. К этому времени все уже давно разошлись по своим комнатам и теперь видят сны, полумрак полностью захватил дом. Он заглянул в каждую комнату и набросил на неё покрывало таинственности. Тишина и покой и более ничего нет в мире.  
Сухо скрипнула отворяемая дверь, и в комнату вошёл высокий парень в одних лишь джинсах. Его волосы всё ещё были влажные, а одна прядь цвета красного вина всё время сползала на глаза. Вошедший опёрся спиной о косяк и осмотрел свою комнату. На полу, почти перед зеркалом, сидела девушка. На хрупкие бледные плечи была наброшена его рубашка, рядом лежало отброшенное платье. Она уже почти не плакала, как час или три назад, только тихо всхлипывала. Сил на настоящие слёзы уже не осталось.  
Реми стоял и смотрел. Чувство вины и бессилия захлёстывало его с головой. Чем он мог помочь сейчас? Да ничем. Эмоции девушки: отчаяние и боль – как в зеркале отражалось в нём самом. Он продолжал стоять в дверях, не смея ни подойти, ни уйти. Постепенно мир возвращался на круги своя. Гамбит стоял и привычным взглядом смотрел на тот вид, который открывался через расстёгнутую рубашку. Ксана сидела, поджав под себя ноги, и не видела ничего вокруг. Она не чувствовала присутствия другого человека в комнате, не чувствовала его в своих мыслях. Остановившиеся до этого слёзы вдруг снова беззвучно закапали со щеки. Безумно захотелось подойти, поднять головку за подбородок и пить слезы со щек и поцелуй с губ.  
Боль, страх и отчаяние всегда заставляют нас чувствовать себя одинокими и забытыми. Так им проще захватить свою жертву и полностью поглотить в тихом уголке. Мы перестаём верить в желание помочь нам. Не стоит никому так легко сдаваться. Даже если его не видно, рядом всегда есть тот, кто не только искренне желает помочь, но и действительно может это сделать.  
Ковёр украл шаг. Один единственный шаг позволивший переступить порог. Тени за окном колыхнулись, и луна, поудобнее устроившись на небосводе, снова заглянула в комнату. Плечи девушки вздрогнули. «Теперь она жалеет себя. Плохо…» - подумал Реми, так и не сделав следующий шаг. Он отражал чувства девушки в себе. Эмпатия помогала почувствовать, но не всегда давала возможность помочь. Сейчас боль и горе, испытываемые Ксаной, были искренние и сильные, такие сильные переживания не уймёшь одним словом и поцелуем.  
Неожиданно боль и тоска обострились до предела, отточенным клинком рассекая волю и разум. Парень схватился за стену не сразу отделив свои эмоции от чужих. «Как же ты мог…» - пронеслась в голове неизвестно чья мысль. Жалость очень опасное для эмпата чувство: оно затопляет сердце, не давая быстро анализировать и точно действовать. Отвлёкшись на собственную жалость к девушке, сидевшую на полу в его комнате, Гамбит чуть не пропустил, что её чувства резко изменились. В них появилось что-то новое: решимость. «Нет, скорее опасное решение.» - поправил он сам себя.  
В изящных пальцах серебром сверкнул длинный тонкий стилет. Реми тенью скользнул и вырвал оружие из полупрозрачных рук. Но он не успел – развитой долгими тренировками реакции оказалось не достаточно. В его руке лежал почти невесомый не знающий промаха клинок. Креол смотрел как на его ладонях и на руке Ксаны возникают алые разводы. Капли ритмично стучат по полу, вводя в транс. Голова девушки запрокинулась, и та скользнула с его рук на пол. По предплечью разлилась волна русых волос, отливающих в лунном свете серебром.  
\- П-помогите! Х… Хэнк! – срывающийся крик вспорол ночную тишину и подобно взрыву сотряс дом. Секунды растянулись в часы. Какое-то время по инерции было тихо, но потом по лестнице кто-то пробежал, захлопали двери, засуетились люди. Кто-то пытался поднять его с пола и куда-то увести. Он безуспешно сопротивлялся. Тишина умерла, покой дома ещё агонизировал в неравной схватке со страхом и суетой охватившими всех обитателей этого необычного особняка. Сон же затаился за углом до лучших времён.


	2. Вспомни всё

\- Ты кто?  
\- Гамбит.   
\- А какого хрена здесь делаешь?  
\- Сам не знаю…- тут он серьёзно задумался, ибо действительно помнил себя только с этого самого момента. До этого назвавшегося Гамбитом словно бы и не существовало в этом мире.  
Сам факт, что имя не выпало из памяти, настораживал. Сомнений, что он именно Гамбит не было. Немного поразмыслив, парень полез в карман и достал бумажник. Похоже, деньги у него водились в довольно большом количестве. К сожалению, фотография симпатичной девушки с рыжими волосами и седой прядью ни о чём не говорила. Самое интересное, что она могла быть с равным успехом, как сестрой, так и возлюбленной. Поколебавшись, Гамбит заказал выпить и вышел из бара, насладившись предварительно бокалом отличного виски. «В наши дни редкость» - почему-то пришло в голову.  
Город абсолютно не знаком. Улицы закованы в серый асфальт и бетон, словно в броню. Поток машин похож на вышедшую из берегов реку. Люди абсолютно теряются в этом загроможденном пространстве. Солнце нещадно палит, асфальт плавится и плывёт. Всё живое буквально задыхается от выхлопов и испарений. Можно подумать, что мир создан для машин, и именно они являются истинными хозяевами города.   
Оторвавшись от созерцания пропитанного машинным духом пейзажа, Гамбит двинулся куда-то. Поскольку он ничего не помнил, куда идти ему было полностью безразлично. Дома тянулись вдоль дороги одинаковой серой стеной. За полчаса пути ничего не изменилось. Та же серость и беспросветность во всём: в людях, домах, деревьях, серых от цементной пыли птицах, чудом уцелевших здесь. Всё окружающее смахивало на декорации. Оно не производило впечатления реальности. Словно это был город полный иллюзий, словно город сам был иллюзией. 

***  
\- Профессор, что с ним?  
\- Я не знаю, - Профессор Ксавье посмотрел ещё раз на Гамбита, неподвижно застывшего в кресле. Лицо парня ничего не выражало: никаких эмоций или переживаний. Зато лицо Чарльза Ксавье выражало сразу целую гамму чувств: растерянность, озабоченность, сожаление и опасение.   
Гамбита в таком состоянии нашёл Скотт, собиравший всех на очередную утреннюю тренировку. Ни на какое внешнее воздействие пострадавший не реагировал. Вот теперь Скотт и профессор сидели напротив и внимательно вглядывались в бледное с тонкими чертами лицо, пряди ниспадающих на плечи алых волос, сцепленные кисти рук с длинными тонкими пальцами, побелевшими от напряжения. Они пытались уловить хоть какое-либо объяснение увиденному. Безрезультатно.  
\- Может пока его не трогать, пока не поймем в чём дело? Не хотелось бы сделать хуже. – Не смотря на некоторые пунктики в характере, Профессор в целом заботился о своей команде и в меру сил оберегал их, в том числе и от занудства их бессменного лидера.  
\- А как же он тренироваться будет? – Возмутился такими неоправданными послаблениями Саммерс. Он рассчитывал, что телепат быстренько приведёт халтурщика в чувство.  
\- Проникнуть в сознание и обратиться непосредственно с вопросом мы, по понятным причинам, не можем, - здраво рассудил Ксавье. - Остаётся понять природу этого состояния и работать уже с ним, а для этого мне нужно почитать и провести небольшое исследование, - невозмутимо продолжил мужчина величественно выезжая из комнаты.  
«Кто бы мог такое устроить?» - рассуждал через некоторое время Профессор, сидя в библиотеке с чашечкой кофе и напряжённо анализируя всё произошедшее. «Кандра? Вроде отпадает, не её стиль. Вот Злыдень именно она на Гамбита наговорила, голословно обвинив мальчика в несуществующих изменах. Вовремя подсуетиться и устроить какую-нибудь пакость из женского арсенала – это ещё возможно. Сам Злыдень? Тут я пока никаких выводов делать не буду. Чем закончилась та история, я не знаю и потому судить о степени «оскорблённости» и «обозлённости» не берусь. К тому же Эссекс вчера и без того сильно поиздевался над своим любимым. Интересно как он потом мириться планирует? Вроде как друг без друга они уже не выдержат, а француз гордый, как Росомаха.»- Потерев подбородок нехотя добавил - «И обидчивый местами. Кто ещё? М-да… на ум больше никто и не приходит пожалуй. Не так много тех, кто способен преодолеть его щиты. Хотя…» - тут последовала пауза, во время которой профессор подъехал к окну и отдёрнул штору, впустив серый свет в комнату. «Как же серо в этом году. Просто не осень, а какая-то беспросветность. Постоянно то дождь, то туман. Хотя, всегда есть шанс, что произошедшее вызвано внутренним состоянием. Только получается замкнутый круг. Чтобы помочь, нужно растормошить его и спросить в чём дело, а для этого – нужно помочь,» - в таких мыслях прошло ещё некоторое время.  
Ксавье устало потёр переносицу. Все ждут от него единственно верного решения. А так хочется иметь самую малость – право на незнание или ошибку. Профессор представил себе реакцию его икс-менов на сообщение, что он не знает, что произошло и как с этим справиться. Джина подожмёт губы и будет ждать, когда он с видом клоуна крикнет «Шутка!». Гроза, вот перед ней действительно стыдно, огорчится и скажет, что всё будет хорошо. Она всегда ему верит. Скотт, удержаться от улыбки Чарльз не смог, разгорячится и начнёт кричать, что всё не так, они справятся со всеми сложностями. Тошно от этих криков стало даже в мыслях. «Тебе бы, Скотти, пыл поумерить до разумных пределов,» - размечтался профессор. Ну, Логан будет просто молча стоять скрестив руки на груди. Вот кто не рассуждает когда надо действовать, хотя он тоже сильно огорчится. Гамбит его самый близкий и самый любимый друг.   
Время шло, день начал клониться к закату, а решения всё не было. 

***  
Гамбит всё шёл по серому городу, вдоль безликих зданий и людей. Он остановился у зеркальной витрины какого-то магазина и посмотрел на своё отражение. Последнее стало полной неожиданностью. Высокий, стройный, одет в дорогой костюм тёмно-синего цвета, белую сорочку с безукоризненно подобранным галстуком. Длинные волосы были аккуратно расчёсаны и собраны в конский хвост на затылке. Кроме того они были ало-рыжими, цвета хорошего красного вина. Это в сером, безликом городе! «Не удивительно, что на меня люди косо смотрят. Только я себя чувствую так, словно обычно одет несколько проще. Ну, джинсы там, плащик…» - быстро пронеслось в голове, и путь продолжился. Наконец попался поворот и удалось свернуть на другую улицу: тихую и почти безлюдную, ведущую к какому-то особняку.  
Здание было таким же серым, как и весь город. Но здесь появились новые оттенки серости: мрачность и заброшенность. Особняк был выстроен неизвестным ныне архитектором в давние времена и с тех пор часто менял хозяев. Создатель придерживался готического стиля, только жена, для которой дом и строился, не оценила стараний супруга и выбросилась через неделю из окна. Эти сведения неизвестно откуда взялись в голове Гамбита. «Мир либо постепенно проникает в меня, либо я в нём увязаю. Одно я знаю точно – мне здесь не место. Нужно выбираться домой» - подумал молодой человек, ослабляя узел галстука и стягивая его с шеи. Уверенность в необходимости скорейших поисков дороги домой таяла, мир и правда постепенно всасывал нового жителя в себя. Чертыхнувшись, мутант небрежным движением засунул галстук в карман. Сначала он даже не понял, что именно вспомнил. «Логан, самолёт и перелёт на свадьбу, Нат…» - быстро пронеслось в мозгу.   
Но воспоминание так же быстро как и появилось начало угасать. И респектабельно одетый молодой человек начал подниматься по ступеням дома под пристальным взглядом каменных горгулий на крыше. Медленно подошёл к двери и протянул руку к тяжёлой медной ручке…

***  
\- Спасибо, что заглянул, мне действительно нужна помощь, - профессор ждал Логана уже достаточно долго. За окнами особняка успело стемнеть, но в самой комнате с самого утра ничего не изменилось, в том числе и её хозяин. Реми всё также сидел в кресле у раскрытого окна и, сцепив руки в замок, продолжал смотреть в пустоту. Скрывать от Росомахи состояние его друга, Ксавье посчитал неэтичным, вот только и рассказывать о произошедшем всей команде он не хотел, решения проблемы и понимания ситуации у телепата всё ещё не было. – Твой опыт…, - договорить профессор не успел, его перебил вошедший.  
\- Внутреннее путешествие, – с порога комнаты скорее утвердительно проговорил мужчина и с тяжким вздохом присел на краешек осиротевшей кровати. Человек на инвалидном кресле подъехал поближе и заглянул в глаза собеседника. Увидел в них тоску и сильную озабоченность случившимся. Росомаха собрался с силами и продолжил:  
\- Такое иногда случается, если кто-то не может решить свои проблемы наяву и мысли начинают разъедать душу. Этот приём практиковали шаманы канадских индейцев. В смысле тех, которые жили на территории современной Канады. Не перебивайте, - резко сказал мужчина, поднимая на профессора состаренные усталостью глаза. Продолжать рассказ было сложно, он будил ненужные тяжёлые воспоминания из разряда тех, которые успешно отгоняешь днём, но ночью они всё равно тебя нагоняют. – Человека вводили в транс и он шёл по пути своих прошлых ошибок, исправляя их или пытаясь избежать. Бывало, что человек сам создавал идеальный для себя мир и застревал в нём, забывая реальность. Гораздо приятнее жить в мире, который не напоминает о твоей слабости, трусости или глупости, пусть временном, но всё же помрачении рассудка. Такое случалось, если шаман слаб или неопытен и не мог сопровождать душу и «встретить её назад».  
Профессор слушал всё это с нарастающим ужасом. «Во всём городе нет ни одного шамана, никого кто мог бы сделать что-то подобное. И главное зачем?» - мозг телепата отказывался воспринимать информацию.  
\- У нас нет ни одного шамана, - попытался уцепиться за нестыковку профессор.   
\- Хуже всего не это, - Логан потряс головой, словно вытрясая из неё опасения. – Он уже считает путешествие настоящей реальностью. Я вижу это по глазам. Когда-то давно я видел такое, - воспоминания были очень болезненные, к тому же тогда погиб и шаман, и его подопечный. Профессор не лез в мысли собеседника. Точнее попробовал, ужаснулся увиденному, и решил не торопить события и уважать решение человека что-то умолчать. Помолчав, сидящий бросил пристальный взгляд на Гамбита и продолжил, - В такое путешествие можно отправиться и спонтанно без внешней помощи, от сильно гложущих проблем и переживаний. И, похоже, что это и случилось.  
\- Значит, остаётся ждать? – такой выход был не лучшим.   
\- Помочь мы, к сожалению, не можем. Только смотреть и знать, что он не вернётся. Шанс, что в душе найдётся проводник обратно, настолько мизерный, что про него можно и не вспоминать. Так что нам осталась только пустая оболочка.  
\- Как? – профессор переспросил, в надежде услышать что-то более обнадеживающее, и посмотрел на собеседника.  
\- Я же говорю: он уже не помнит реальность, он больше не с нами, - пауза натянулась как струна. Всегда сложно приносить дурные вести. – Простите, - тихо добавил Логан и вышел из комнаты. Ксавье с горечью смотрел ему в след: «Войти в сознание и растолковать мы ничего не сможем. Внешне помочь нереально, Реми ни на что не реагирует. Ждать и верить?».   
Выйдя в коридор мужчина прислонился к стене напротив двери и медленно сполз на пол. Сегодня пришлось оставить свою привычную молчаливость и немногословность, чтоб как можно точнее описать то, что, по его мнению, произошло. В душе жила какая-то детская вера в чудо и надежда на профессора, который должен помочь и как-то исправить случившееся. Никаких объективных причин для таких чувств не было. «Я просто хочу, чтоб мой друг вернулся.» Логан, всё ещё сидя на полу, вытянул ноги и закурил, проигнорировав запрет на курение в жилых помещениях и угрозу ношения бантика.

***  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе туда надо? – на пороге дома на мгновение проявился смутно знакомый образ какой-то девушки. Гамбит даже не успел толком разглядеть, как она выглядит, а слова даже не прозвучали в воздухе. Они просто толкнулись в сознании, просто возникли в нём без какой-либо помощи. Горгульи на крыше злобно оскалились, а в глубине дома мелькнула неясная серая тень.   
«И в самом деле, зачем мне туда? И почему именно туда?» - знание, что в этот дом непременно надо войти на минуту отступило, но затем вернулось с удвоенной силой. «Да что же это за город такой?» - подумал креол, толкая дверь…  
Холл оказался просторным и светло-чистым как операционная. Сознание внезапно словно выключилось, ноги подкосились и вошедший медленно осел на пол.   
Лежать было жёстко, все мышцы ныли, в глаза бил белый яркий свет и маячила тень живого существа. Над ним кто-то стоял и с силой бил по щекам.   
\- Что вы делаете? - голос почти не слушается Гамбита и дрожит. Ценой неимоверных усилий удалось проговорить более-менее внятно. Самое главное, что его расслышали и поняли.  
\- Тебе помогаю. Встать можешь? – голос был очень знакомым. Показалось даже, что его обладатель пришёл из какой-то другой жизни, возможно даже другой реальности. Воспоминание было очень горьким на вкус и парень непроизвольно поморщился:   
\- Нат? Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Да говорю же, тебе, дураку, помогаю, - хмуро ответил ему Эссекс, одновременно с этим неожиданно нежно и заботливо помогая сесть. Они все еще находились в белоснежном холле. – Я же не виноват, что ты всё время ждёшь от меня помощи. Ждёшь, когда я приду, весь такой крутой и великий, решу все твои проблемы и приласкаю.  
\- Неправда, - возмутился Гамбит. Кто стоит рядом с ним на коленях он помнил и знал. Что было удивительно. Хоть на что-то отсутствие памяти не распространилось.  
\- Вот только врать не надо, - Злыдень болезненно поморщился, словно находиться в залитом светом холле ему было физически больно. - Если бы это было не так, то меня бы здесь не было…   
Гамбит всё ещё полусидел, но после услышанного попытался отстраниться. Удалось откровенно плохо: Эссекс по-прежнему бережно держал его почти что на руках. Вырваться сил не хватило, но это не значит, что парень не попробовал. Реми сам не понимал, почему хочет оказаться подальше от этого мужчины, который так терпеливо и заботливо смотрит на него.   
Все эти махинации и сомнения не укрылись от Натана:  
\- Ну, если тебя по-другому не убедишь… - при этих словах он перехватил креола поудобнее и впился в его губы поцелуем, руки скользнули вдоль тела к застёжке брюк, задев и подразнив по пути особо чувствительные места тела. Реми резко оттолкнул его и попытался вскочить – бесполезно. Эссекс прекрасно знал своего любимого и успел перехватить руку за запястье, благодаря этому обронённая карта тихо спланировала на пол.   
\- Реми не заставляй меня делать это, - хмуро и обречённо выдохнул мужчина, прекрасно осознавая, как дальше будут развиваться события.  
\- Вот и не прикасайся ко мне, - Реми пытался закричать.  
\- И что ты сделаешь? Ты боишься меня или себя? – Эссекс уже почти кричал на Гамбита, но страха как такового у парня не было. Реми почему-то был твёрдо уверен в том, что вреда ему Мистер Злыдень не причинит. Такая уверенность была опасной, был риск перейти за неосязаемую тонкую грань и доиграться.   
Мужчина молча покачал головой и мягко обнял Реми за плечи, однако вырваться из такого объятия было бы не под силу и быку. Укусил пульсирующую венку на шее, провёл вдоль нее языком. Сильные руки плавно соскользнули вниз и сжали запястья железными тисками. Пиджак мужчины каким-то мистическим образом оказался на полу, а за ним и двое любовников. А пиджак Гамбита просто растворился в воздухе. Затем и рубашка затрещала по швам. «Армани же», - неожиданно и не к месту подумал креол, а Нат с ним больше не собирался церемониться. И куда делась вся его обычная нежность? Видно тупость и некоторая доля эгоизма способны вывести из себя кого угодно, особенно далеко не святого мутанта. Эссекс прижал парня к полу, пресекая всякие его попытки к бегству и сопротивлению, и продолжил задуманное.

***  
Реми открыл глаза, встал с кресла и потянулся, потом подошёл к окну и посмотрел сквозь мокрое стекло на куцый рано полысевший парк, раскинутый под окнами и тщетно пытавшийся скрыть подъездную дорожку от жильцов. Уже вечерело.   
\- Ну и осень в этом году: холодно, сыро и серо, - неизвестно кому пожаловался он.

*** Pov Логана  
Шаг. Удар сердца. Скрип пола. Еще шаг. Еще один удар сердца. Скрип очередной доски. Не самое приятное занятие ходить по заброшенным домам, но именно сюда меня завёл мой нюх. Что я ищу в этом забытом богом угле? Одного рыжего креола, хотя так и тянет исправиться на более правдивый вариант: «ищу одного рыжего идиота». Сам не знаю, зачем я его ищу.   
Этот неугомонный пропал почти неделю назад. После очередной тренировки просто покидал свои вещи в дорожную сумку и вышел в ночь. Что и говорить, выглядело это эффектно. Развевающийся плащ и огненные волосы на фоне иссиня чёрного неба.   
Только больше всего меня насторожило полученное перед отбытием письмо. После прочтения, оно просто прахом осыпалось в руках креола. Что в нём было, никто так и не узнал. Могу сказать только одно: креол не испытал никаких эмоций. Ни радости, ни страха, ни отчаяния – ничего. Мой нюх меня ещё никогда не обманывал.  
Гамбит регулярно отправлялся «выгуливаться», когда ему надоедал тотальный контроль и строгая дисциплина. Сам признаться, грешен тем же. Но в этот раз всё выглядело чрезмерно театрально, и я рискнул зайти к профессору, чтоб озвучить свои опасения. Но ответом было лишь обыденное: «Это происходит далеко не в первый раз. Ты же своего друга отлично знаешь. Всё будет хорошо. Гамбит немного расслабится и вернется». Профессор был прав: никаких отклонений от обычного сценария не наблюдалось. После какой-то личной неурядицы рыжего всегда уносило развеяться. Но в этот раз мне было как-то особенно не по себе, как-то слишком тревожно. Непривычное и мерзкое чувство пробралось в душу. И вот я теперь пробираюсь по заброшенному дому и удивляюсь, откуда в Нью-Йорке такое болото.  
Очередной поворот этого бесконечного коридора и – ничего. Снова пустой коридор, в который выходят две двери пустых пыльных комнат. Вторую я зачем-то обследовал даже тщательнее, чем она того стоила. В ней стояла кровать под огромным пыльным балдахином, некогда бывшим тёмно-бардовым. Сейчас это была просто выцветшая и очень пыльная тряпка.   
Ничего. Тишина. Пустота. Только бесконечный скрип пола под ногами. Желания красться у меня уже не было, и я просто шёл. Обошёл весь дом – всего два этажа. И ни одной живой или мёртвой души. Бесит. И главное запах привёл меня до порога, а тут как вымерло всё.  
Странно, прошло не больше получаса, как я вошёл в этот дом, а на улице уже совсем стемнело. Я вышел из этого треклятого дома, сел на крыльцо и закурил. Нестерпимо хотелось выпить, но моя фляга после последней вылазки осталась у рыжего. Нюх молчал, слух не доносил ничего стоящего. Где-то вдалеке шумела автострада, суетились люди. Здесь же была ирреальная тишина. 

*** Pov Гамбита  
\- Рыжик, тебе пора, - слова ударили, словно кнутом. Я на рефлексах увернулся от брошенной в меня одежды. Адреналин схлынул, разум прояснился, и пол моментально стал холодным и пыльным: не было рядом моего Ната, согревающего теплом любви. Вот теперь я на своей шкуре ощутил смысл высказывания: «любовь больше не греет».  
Несколько часов мы провели на этом страшном полу, в этом забытом богами месте, пытаясь наверстать упущенное время. Сам не знаю, почему я продолжал избегать своего злого гения после той памятной прогулки по своему пыльному подсознанию, или как правильно «внутреннему путешествию». От Логана я узнал, чем это было чревато для меня не встрянь в мои видения Нат. И вот несколько часов назад, бесцельно шатаясь по барам, я и увидел этот ветхий дом из своих видений. Так же в прихожей меня встретил мой любимый. Что было потом… Даже я слегка покраснел когда всё это снова пробежало в памяти. С любимым хорошо. Вот уж кто может воплотить в мир мои безумные фантазии и сам в не меньшей степени ими изобилует.   
Я почувствовал себя горько от того, что одеваясь, Эссекс повернулся ко мне спиной.  
\- Не сердись, - от попытки погладить меня по волосам (или все же по лицу) я увернулся и обиженно засопел, застегивая штаны. Ну, в самом деле, не идти же в таком виде по улице? Затем настал черёд рубашки и плаща. – Просто твой друг тебя ждёт. Он искал тебя и почти нашёл, - тут я сильно удивился. Кто же это попрётся за мной в место из моих сначала кошмаров, а потом мечтаний? Эссекс как всегда предвосхитил мой вопрос. – Логан обходил дом и даже посмотрел на нас. Не думаю, что ему это понравилось бы. Но Ксана научила меня отводить глаза, жаль на долго моих навыков пока не хватает.   
Тут наступила длительная пауза. Вспоминать никому не хотелось. С одной стороны времени прошло очень много, с другой не прошло почти совсем. Оба мы продолжали чувствовать вину за случившееся три года назад. Мне так до сих пор снились кошмары: церковь, я в белом платье и фате иду к Эссексу, потом этот дом из «путешествия» и Ксана, гордая и побеждённая, одетая только в мою рубашку в луже отливающей серебром крови.   
Я вышел и увидел курящего на крыльце Логана. Признаюсь, что сглупил и не сдержался. Подошёл, низко наклонился к его губам и вдохнул только отделившееся от сигары колечко дыма, естественно закашлялся.  
\- Ты дурак? – ласково спросил меня друг, со всей дури постукивая по спине.  
\- Пойдём уже отсюда, следопыт? – я легонько ткнул когтистого в плечо и привычно отклонился от выпущенных перед моим носом когтей. 

*** Pov Логана  
Сижу, курю и думаю, что за фигня вообще творится вокруг. Реми в очередной раз смылся «выгуливаться». После того как я нашёл его в заброшенном доме, он уходил каждую неделю, хотя бы на несколько часов, а мог и на все выходные застрять. По знакомому запаху пыли и специфической болотной сырости, я точно знал, где он пропадает. Да что же его так тянет в этот дом с горгульями на крыше?! Мёдом или чем другим ему там намазали что ли?  
Я даже уже не понимаю, что со мной-то происходит. Мне, казалось бы какое дело до похождений друга. Возвращается жив и здоров и в меру доволен. Не начал же я рыжего ревновать к этим каменным монстрам на крыше? Пару раз я наведывался туда, пока креол был капитально занят в особняке. Но там реально ничего нет. Просто пустой заброшенный дом. Нет ни сов, ни летучих или обычных мышей. Только пыль, чудом не разваливающаяся мебель, потускневшие от времени картины, раритетные книги, резкий привкус одиночества и боли.   
Я в очередной раз подхожу к этому дому. Кажется, что тоже начинаю заглядывать сюда с завидной регулярностью. Дом словно манит меня магнитом мыслей и чувств, стремлением понять одного конкретного рыжего.   
Опять стою перед крыльцом и смотрю на каменные морды, оскалившиеся на меня. И как они не провалились сквозь прогнившую крышу? Поднимаюсь по ступеням и вновь вхожу в холл и привычно закуриваю. Самый простой способ успокоить нервы и расшалившееся воображение. «Такой большой, а все с соской расстаться не можешь,» - всплывают в мозгу слова Ксаны, брошенные мне в самолёте. Реми тогда моментально спрятал свою сигарету и весело мне улыбнулся, разве что воздушный поцелуй не послал.   
Прошло уже три года, а я всё никак не могу понять, зачем это представление потребовалось Злыдню. В очередной раз потрепать нервы креолу? Знал бы мучитель, что с ним потом было. Знаешь, Рыжий, я никому больше не позволю тебя обидеть.  
Мысли начинают идти по кругу, а я бреду по пыльному коридору и захожу в спальню. Сажусь на кровать, предварительно отдёрнув выцветшую бархатную тряпку с бахромой. Кровать тихо постанывает, и сам дом тихонечко вздыхает и жалуется на судьбу. Никогда не замечал в себе склонности к философствованию и пространным рассуждениям, но здесь всё почему-то меняется: хочется чувствовать и мечтать, мысли медленно текут и тянутся как патока.   
Я вспоминаю девушку в полосах солнечного света. Отдельные лучи играют на её волосах и диадеме, она идёт к алтарю, светясь от счастья. Зачем всё это было?  
Нервно вскакиваю и отправляюсь в дальнейшие странствия по дому. Мне не снятся кошмары, только Реми ещё временами кричит по ночам, и всё зовёт кого-то по-французски. А я всегда в такие моменты лежу в темноте и слушаю, всё не решаясь зайти и предложить помощь или хотя бы разбудить. Что ему сниться? Свадьба Эссекса или его невеста в крови? Как она могла? Стоп. О чём это я? Почему не могу её просто забыть? И уж девушка-то точно не при чём. Сама закончила жизнь по вине этого урода Злыдня.  
«Я люблю тебя, Рыжий!» – эти слова я буквально проорал осознав наконец свои чувства. На душе стало светлее и будущее не кажется теперь таким беспросветным. Не прошло и десяти лет, как до меня дошло. Спасибо дому, что помог осознать это. В голове, словно в ответ, возникли слова «Вот и топай отсюда!» - зло и отчуждённо. Как будто я потревожил покой какого-то телепата. Медленно я прошествовал к выходу. Уж очень сильно меня впечатлили слова, раздавшиеся в сознании. Так даже профессор не умеет. В смысле эмоции передавать при телепатическом общении.

*** Pov Гамбита  
Очередной день не задался с самого утра. Ночью мне снова снилась она, сидящая на полу в моей комнате. А я стою и не смею подойти и обнять. А хочется, остро и ярко. Всё думаю, а если бы я не стоял как пень? Может, она сейчас была бы жива?  
Нет! Я люблю Ната, люблю его как последний дурак и готов всё ему простить. Говорить Эссексу об этом я не стал, просто на несколько часов исчезаю из особняка и лечу к дому с горгульями на крыше. Там меня ждёт мой любимый. И нам там хорошо.   
Ладно, до вечера ещё очень далеко и нужно заняться обычной рутиной. Подхожу к зеркалу. Из него на меня смотрит высокий отощавший парень, со спутанными рыжими волосами и чёрными кругами под глазами. М-да, эти кошмары меня доконают. Приходится тащить своё тело в душ и приводить его в адекватное состояние.  
И Логан куда-то опять ушёл. Без него странно пусто и тихо по утрам: никто хотя бы на Скотта не кричит и кофе выпить не с кем. Все три года по утрам когтистый барабанит в дверь и тащит меня на кухню. Но повторить бесподобный вкус сваренного другом кофе, я так ни разу и не смог, при всём моём умении весьма неплохо готовить. Росомахи нет, значит, придётся давиться той бурдой, которую варит Джина.

***  
День в особняке прошёл в обычной суете, а вот спустившийся вечер ожидаемо перевернул всё верх дном. Крики командира и прочих слились в единый звук. Очередной спор по поводу здорового образа жизни и достойного звания икс-мена поведения. Одним словом, вся суть спора сводилась к тому, кто пойдёт вечером в город, а кто остаётся мыть полы и технику. В общем, воспользовавшись всеобщей неразберихой, Реми вышел из особняка и пошёл к известному дому.   
Привычно скрипнула доска на ступеньке, тихо проворчала дверь. В холле было темно. Значит, Нат ещё не пришёл. Они никогда не договаривались специально, но Эссекс всегда знал, когда креол придёт. Привычным движением парень зажёг лампу и поднялся в спальню. Здесь по-прежнему была паутина и пыль, но это никому не мешало. На всё это никто не обращал внимания.  
Оглядевшись, Гамбит отметил, что полог непривычно отдёрнут. Кто-то кроме них двоих тут бывает? Присев ровно в то же место, на котором сидел Росомаха, креол попытался сообразить, кого и зачем могло ещё сюда занести.  
Только парень был измучен прошлым ночным кошмаром и нудным утомительным днём, разум мечтал об отдыхе. Медленно тело начало опускаться на некогда роскошное покрывало. И как только голова коснулась пыльной подушки, её смущённо покинули все предвкушения и ожидания – Реми просто уснул. Проснулся он на груди Эссекса, гладившего его волосы и перебирающего винные прядки. Неярко горел уютно потрескивающий камин.   
\- И долго я спал?  
\- При мне час, - Нат улыбнулся и легко тронул губы Реми своими. – Не смог тебя разбудить, рука не поднялась. А уж когда ты переполз ко мне на грудь…  
Гамбит при этих словах застонал – целый час потерян. Захотелось его наверстать. Креол обхватил шею мужчины руками и, приблизившись, впился в его губы, подстраиваясь всем своим телом под бледные умелые руки. Тело выгнулось, требуя ласки, а острый язык дразнил и раззадоривал, дыхание обжигало, голова кружилась.  
\- Нат, я хочу тебя, прямо сейчас, - жарко шепнул Реми на ухо партнёру, ноги при этом непроизвольно начали разъезжаться. Эссекс усмехнулся и опрокинул креола на спину и сам навис над ним, упёршись в постель руками.  
\- А ведь когда ты спал, то был просто невинным ангелом, - мужчина пропустил через пальцы рыжую прядь, любуясь бликами и отсветами. Он не готов был к такому напору. Час любования спящим красавцем не прошёл даром, Злыдень был настроен весьма меланхолично.   
\- Ты меня точно ни с кем не перепутал? И разве сейчас я не прекрасен? – лукаво улыбнулся мутант, ослабив контроль над своей силой. Обаяние растеклось от него во все стороны, подобно туману. Разум учёного начал блуждать под его опьяняющим действием.  
\- Так нечестно, - взмолился Эссекс, легко поглаживая бедро парня, лежащего под ним, романтичное настроение всё ещё боролось с накатывающей под действием силы Гамбита страстью и безнадёжно ей проигрывало. Молодой мутант дотянулся до пояса мужчины и расстегнул его, а затем и брюки. Тонкие пальцы нежно погладили низ живота, а затем скользнули под резинку белья, коснувшись чувствительной плоти.  
\- Ты сейчас держишься из последних сил, - облизнув губы, констатировал парень. – И зачем?   
На этих словах Злыдень окончательно сдался, принял вертикальное положение, приспустил резинку трусов, чтоб не давила и властно повелел:  
\- Расстегни свои брюки, хочу полюбоваться, - он ни на миг не сомневался, что его указание будет выполнено, поэтому сейчас просто наблюдал, как его партнёр возится с пряжкой ремня, затем медленно расстёгивает молнию. Эссекс с удовольствием отметил, что белья под брюками не было. – Перевернись.  
Это указание так же безоговорочно было выполнено. Гамбит встал, упёршись коленями и локтями на кровать, ощутив, как его привычным движением подхватили под живот. Злыдень запустил пальцы в волосы любовника, от чего по телу парня прошла дрожь. Затем мужчина властно повернул голову креола к себе, наклонился, заглянул в дьявольские глаза как в бездну и, облизнувшись, резко поцеловал в приоткрытые губы. И отпустил голову Реми, наблюдая, как волосы утекают сквозь пальцы. Плечо рыжего неожиданно обожгло поцелуем, чужое дыхание прошлось вдоль позвоночника и горячие губы запечатлели поцелуй на пояснице.   
Реми ощутил, как резким движением с него спустили брюки, и пальцы прошлись по обнажившимся ягодицам и вниз по открывшейся ложбинке. Натаниэль притянул его к себе приставив к входу твёрдый и горячий инструмент. От осознания того, что сейчас будет, по телу прошла огненная волна. Дальше не было ничего, кроме полного единения и блаженства. 

***  
«Особняк выглядел очень мрачным и зловещим. Один его вид был способен вселить в душу тоску и безысходность. Здание было выстроено неизвестным ныне архитектором в давние времена и часто меняло хозяев, поскольку внутри было обставлено не менее омерзительно и устрашающе. В качестве декора использовались птичьи черепа и кости животных, бутыли с ядами различных змей, нередко сама умерщвлённая змея лежала рядом со своим ядом, и даже свечи были сбрызнуты кровью мышей. И лишь последний в этом веке владелец особняка решился вывести весь этот ужас на свалку и создать внутри дома уютную атмосферу старой доброй Англии. Архитектор же придерживался поистине ужасающего стиля, только беременная жена, для которой дом и строился, не оценила творения и выбросилась через неделю из окна под самой крышей.»   
Логан брезгливо отодвинул старинный фолиант и откинулся на спинку стула. После прочтения нестерпимо захотелось закурить. Однако недокуренная сигара очень быстро отправилась в пепельницу. «Это же надо такую жуть беременной жене дарить! У него мозгов не было?» - только и смог вымолвить он после продолжительного молчания.   
Росомаха решил заглянуть в библиотеку и узнать, что это за дом такой приворожил его друга. Информация обнаружилась в дневниках какого-то психиатра, рассуждавшего о днях своей молодости. Всё это было чересчур впечатляющим даже для крепкой психики побывавшего не на одной войне мужчины. Сломался он на описании трагедии пятой по счёту семьи, купившей этот дом, и чью дочь и лечил автор дневника, не сильно известный в Америке английский психиатр Натан Синистер.  
После прочтения в голове мутанта возникла идея пройтись и ещё раз взглянуть на этот дом с горгульями.


	3. Воплоти всё

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Описание Дублина, праздников и туристический маршрут икс-менов целиком и полностью взяты из книги Дианы Дуэйн "Волшебство без границ". Автор в Ирландии ни разу не был, разве только в мечтах или с помощью произведений других авторов.

Тренировки в последнюю неделю стали особенно интенсивными и травмоопасными, а Скотт с профессором и Джиной становились всё более хмурыми, как осеннее небо, висящее над городом свинцовыми тучами. Ксавье на вопросы не отвечал, ссылаясь на то, что информацию необходимо дополнительно проверить, Джина сразу срывалась в откровенную истерику, а Саммерс гнал всех любопытствующих на тренировку. Хэнк предположил, что не ладится что-то с обнаружением и вербовкой очередного мутанта, но остальные икс-мены версию признали не состоятельной. В таких случаях они под руководством профессора обычно делали пару попыток и успокаивались на этом. Чарльз предпочитал всех неконтактных бунтарей без боя уступать своему старому другу. Магнето как-то очень легко удавалось добиваться от них адекватного поведения.   
В субботу Гамбит проснулся довольно рано. Небо было ещё по-осеннему хмурым и солнце не горело желанием являть свой светлый лик людям. Реми ощутил все последствия вечерней тренировки, тело болью отзывалось в ушибленных местах и ноющих мышцах, и пришлось полюбоваться на свежий синяк на рёбрах с правой стороны. Не смотря на всё это, парень осторожно потянулся и попытался вспомнить ускользающий сон. Вспомнил и неожиданно для себя покраснел. Ему снился Натаниэль и знакомая до каждой колбочки лаборатория, лабораторный стол, на который его уложил животом Нат. Достаточно было только воспоминания, чтобы губы и горло пересохли. Сон был на удивление реалистичным.   
Отдёрнув одеяло, Гамбит попытался встать. Избитое на тренировке тело активно протестовало. В душ пришлось практически ползти, и в тёплой воде пытаться восстановить работу мышц. Реми уже несколько минут стоял под душем с головой, отдав своё тело во власть упругим струям. В воображении при этом крутились обрывки сна и хотелось продолжения уже наяву. Наскоро вытеревшись и одевшись, парень, чтобы не наткнуться на кого-либо из икс-менов, выпрыгнул в окно. Всего второй этаж, но при приземлении он тихо застонал. До дома с горгульями пришлось идти неспешным прогулочным шагом.   
Дом встретил знакомой пустотой. Креол, переступив через порог, ставшим привычным движением нащупал выключатель и зажёг свет, поднялся в спальню и присел на краешек кровати. Обычно Эссекс не заставлял себя долго ждать. Но в этот раз время шло, а мужчины всё не было. Через час Реми совсем закоченел в сырости и переместился на пыльную и порядком побитую молью шкуру у камина. Тонкие длинные пальцы пробежались по дровам и те вспыхнули. Сначала огонёк ели ворочался, освещая только стенки камина, но затем, сыто урча, разлил неяркий свет по всей комнате. В свете огня, лицо казалось более живым, стирались следы усталости, и пропадала боль в мышцах и ушибах. Парень пригрелся возле открытого огня и задумчиво подкладывал в камин обрывки найденной в комнате давно пожелтевшей от времени газеты. Ему понравилось подкармливать огонь и смотреть, как он сначала робко пробует кончик листа, а затем охватывает его целиком. Это занятие поглотило всё его внимание.   
Через час в дом кто-то вошёл и сразу поднялся в спальню. Этот кто-то подошёл сзади и присел на корточки за спиной сидящего у камина мутанта. Руки скользнули по плечам и, нежно обняв, притянули парня к груди.   
\- Опять ты здесь, - тихо констатировал Логан, зарываясь лицом в пропахшие костром волосы, - Я заволновался, когда утром не нашёл тебя в комнате. Кофе пришлось пить одному. - Реми сидел подобно статуе самому себе. Всё тело словно окаменело. Парень не понимал, как перепутал друга с любимым и что именно нужно сейчас от него Росомахе. В голову не шло ничего путного, но другу он доверял, поэтому пальцы разжались и выпустили схваченную на рефлексах карту. Мужчина машинально поднял с пола крестовую шестерку и вернул её владельцу.  
\- Что тебя тянет в этот дом? – голос еле доносился, Логан не хотел кричать или обвинять Реми в чём-либо. Единственное, чего сейчас хотелось мужчине, так это защитить своего непоседливого любимого. «Было бы ещё очень неплохо унять свою ревность. Ведь к кому-то же сюда рыжий приходит с такой завидной регулярностью», - эти мысли вслух он естественно не озвучил.   
\- Этот дом я видел раньше, во время путешествия, - помедлив, всё же ответил креол, привычно не договаривая всей правды даже близкому и единственному другу.  
Логан отстранил от себя парня и, развернув его, заглянул в глаза.   
\- Это опасно, - только и смог вымолвить он. Все слова словно улетучились из головы. Ну как объяснить этому самоуверенному идиоту всю опасность ситуации? Как высказать свои опасения так, чтоб выслушал, а не просто отмахнулся? А рассказать про то, что дом сам по себе опасен и пожирает души владельцев – это и вовсе непосильная задача.  
«Не маленький. Захочет – сам спросит про подробности,» - попытался найти компромисс с совестью и унять своё беспокойство Росомаха. Мужчина поцеловал друга в затылок и встал, намереваясь уйти:  
\- Ты тут до утра только не засиживайся, собираться же, да и завтра с самого утра оперативка. – На пороге он всё же с беспокойством обернулся, но так ничего и не добавил. Просто покачал головой в ответ на свои мысли. Реми выслушал с отсутствующим видом, провёл в задумчивости рукой по волосам в месте поцелуя и остался сидеть у камина и ждать своего Натаниэля. Только теперь он пересел и прислонился спиной к стене, чтобы видеть входящих.   
\- Ты долго не приходил, - констатировал парень, когда Эссекс наконец-то пришёл. Учёный поймал в объятия поднявшегося парня. Гамбит и не представлял, что за время ожидания успел отсидеть ногу и, вставая, пошатнулся и чуть не упал.  
\- Что у тебя с волосами? – удивлённо спросил Эссекс, рассматривая всклокоченного и растрёпанного любимого. – Ты всегда за ними так следишь.   
\- Пустяки, расчесаться утром не успел, - небрежно прозвучало в ответ.  
Мужчина опустился на шкуру и протянул руку, приглашая к себе на колени. Реми сел, прислоняясь спиной к груди Ната и уютно устраиваясь в кольце его рук.   
\- Я перестал понимать, чего хочу. Ещё утром летел сюда, за очередной порцией безумства. Сейчас же просто хочу сидеть так вечно.   
Нат выслушал, но не утерпел и мягко уложил парня на шкуру. Он тоже скучал и сейчас изнывал от желания, однако, присмотревшись, увидел в глазах креола растерянность и отстранённость. Парень под ним не сопротивлялся, но мыслями определённо находился в другом месте. Руки механически ласкали пряди волос Эссекса и обвивали шею. Губы привычно скользили по лицу. Но это выглядело так, будто Гамбиту всё равно под кем раздвинуть ноги.  
Всё это оказалось слишком даже для непробиваемого Злыдня. Он стряхнул с сознания пелену страсти, сел и усадил креола, который только безвольно опустил руки и наклонил вперёд голову так, что спутанные волосы закрыли чёрно-красные глаза. Натаниэль аккуратно встряхнул любимого за плечи:  
\- Что с тобой такое? Ты в порядке? – мужчина попытался убрать волосы с лица и заглянуть в глаза собеседника. Гамбит просто покачал головой в ответ. Натан вздохнул и, собравшись с духом, задал вопрос, который стоило задать много месяцев назад:  
\- Может, вернёшься ко мне? – и, помолчав, продолжил, - Мне без тебя очень плохо.  
\- Не выйдет, - горько вздохнул Реми и, расстегнув рубашку, продемонстрировал ошалевшему мужчине роскошный свежий синяк на рёбрах. – Хотел съездить в Новый Орлеан на пару месяцев и отдохнуть от этой рутины, поделился вечером за бутылочкой пива с ребятами, так мне сразу нотацию прочитали на тему общего дела и того, чем я обязан икс-менам в общем и профессору лично. А ночью подъём по тревоге и внеплановая тренировка в комнате ужасов с вот таким вот подарком от Скотта, - парень убрал потянувшуюся руку любимого и начал застёгиваться. – Веришь, что случайное совпадение и синяк мне мистер Саммерс нечаянно поставил? – выплюнул из себя слова. – Вот и я не верю.  
\- Так, стоп, рубашку снимай, - распорядился Эссекс, вставая за своим саквояжем.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Перелома наверняка нет, иначе бы Зверь тебя точно в гипс или хотя бы корсет закатал. А вот синяки и ушибы я тебе сейчас обработаю. Не зря же последние пару лет из себя костоправа в Лондоне изображаю. – Прокомментировал свои действия мужчина, протирая руки дезинфицирующим гелем и указывая головой на кровать.  
Гамбит послушно скинул рубашку и лёг на неё, позволяя размять мышцы и чем-то холодным смазать синяки.  
\- Нат, - Реми потянулся всем телом, после мази двигаться стало много легче, - а почему Логан не чувствовал твой запах, когда я возвращался в особняк?  
\- Что? – Эссекс явно думал о чём-то своём, собирая с прикроватной тумбочки различные склянки.  
\- Ты же ему только глаза отводил, нюх сюда вроде не входит, - тут до мужчины начала доходить мысль собеседника.  
\- Не задумывался я, - Эссекс отмахнулся от очередной заморочки, сейчас были мысли и поважнее. – Может нюх при отводе глаз тоже учитывается, – и оба синхронно вздрогнули от звука хлопнувшей двери.  
\- Кстати, я вместе с командной завтра вечером лечу в Ирландию. Подробности утром на планёрке скажут, - парень, наконец, выдал то, что его тяготило последние пару дней. Уезжать не хотелось категорически. В душе с момента объявления профессора о поездке поселилось беспокойство и какое-то нехорошее предчувствие.   
\- На долго? – вопрос не был праздным.  
\- Понятия не имею, но подозреваю, что не быстро. Чего-то у наших телепатов не ладилось последнюю неделю. С нами даже Профессор летит – а это уже показатель. Короче разбираться на месте будем с их сложностями. – Прокомментировал свои догадки креол.  
\- Видно теперь моя очередь тебя ждать, милый, - Эссекс за талию притянул Гамбита к себе и поцеловал в висок. Реми улыбнулся, коснулся лбом груди мужчины и обнял его. Так они простояли пару минут и с нежным поцелуем расстались.

***  
Ночью Реми спал беспокойно, много ворочался и постоянно просыпался. Предстоящая поездка буквально выводила его из себя. В последнее время спал он вообще из рук вон плохо, а эта ночь просто била все рекорды, и сейчас парень метался по кровати, пытаясь решить: попытаться спать или уже встать.   
Вдруг Гамбит обратил внимание на силуэт у окна. Девушка, локоны небрежно отброшены за плечи, из одежды только его рубашка…  
\- Mon dieu, Ксана?... – девушка вышла из тени и присела на край кровати.   
\- Наконец заметил. Можно спрошу? Чего ты так боишься ехать? - предрассветную тишину разрезал весёлый звонкий голос, напоминающий ручеёк и так не похожий на то, что икс-мены слышали три года назад. – Тебе в Ирландии будет интересно. Обещаю.   
\- Pourquoi? Что с тобой произошло? – Парня больше интересовало, кто сидит перед ним на его собственной кровати: призрак, дух или вампир. Три года он думал о ней и вспоминал тот ужасный день, а сейчас она сидит и счастливо смеётся, и её глаза светятся озорным блеском. Кажется, что девушка счастлива.  
\- Я просто тень, оставшаяся на земле память о реальном человеке. Вы: ты, Логан, Нат, профессор, да почти все – каждый день вспоминали меня, не давая уйти в небытие. Каждый день вы вызывали меня к жизни.   
\- Прости, - прошептал Реми, решив, что сам усугублял её страдания раз за разом возвращая к жизни.  
\- Не думай об этом так. После смерти всё видится совсем иначе. – Ксана сладко потянулась и заправила выбившиеся пряди волос за острые ушки. – Всё равно бы к тебе ещё разок заглянула. Надо же тебя пнуть, а то жить забываешь, а такой классный парень раньше был. – Голос просто лучился смехом. Как не парадоксально, но вид полуобнажённой девушки вызывал не мысли вполне определённой направленности, а желание шкодничать и дурачиться.  
\- Ma cherie, ты… эльф, - всё же определился Гамбит и запустил в гостью подушкой. Ксана поймала её, положила на грудь парню и сама удобно устроилась поверх, затем попыталась вернуться к диалогу:  
\- Знаешь, почему ты во время путешествия оказался в том доме? – Девушка увернулась от поцелуя в обнажившееся плечо. – Так, соберись. А то я сама забуду зачем пришла.  
\- Собрался, - потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтоб вновь сконцентрироваться на разговоре. – Про дом даже не догадываюсь, но Логана это всё очень сильно беспокоит, - отчитался по существу Реми, но не упустил возможность сцапать девушку за руку и нежно поцеловать запястье. Ксана только глаза закатила на это.   
\- Угомонился? – терпеливо спросила она.  
\- Oui. Ты про дом хотела рассказать, - попытался перевести стрелки рыжеволосый парень.   
\- Ладно, слушай, - девушка удобнее устроилась на груди креола и, наморщив лобик, продолжила, - ты видел этот дом во время путешествия потому, что это мой дом, - видение предусмотрительно придавило Реми локтем к постели. Подняться ему это не помешает, но намёк оказался понят.  
\- Так вот… этот дом построили ещё для моей пра-пра-пра… бабушки. Сколько пра я точно не знаю. Она погибла, но ребёнок выжил. В нашей семье слишком редко рождаются дети, и судьба сжалилась над ней. С того дня рождались только девочки. Правда жить в том доме никто не смог. Он после смерти первой хозяйки обрёл свою волю и питался душами и мыслями жильцов. Никто кроме меня общий язык с домом не нашёл. Именно там мы с Натаниэлем и познакомились. До сих пор гадаю, что его туда занесло, если только лаборатория манила, у него наука в самой крови и душе. А отец Марты, выжившей девочки, был не только талантливым архитектором, но и одержимым алхимиком, и в подвале находилась вполне приличная и надёжная лаборатория. Видимо Нат по складу души чем-то похож на первого хозяина, вот и приманился. На этом история обрывается. А ты теперь досыпай. У тебя есть пара часов до подъёма, - девушка наклонилась, нежно коснулась губами виска Реми и растаяла во время поцелуя. Сквозь слипающиеся глаза Гамбит увидел, что на тумбочке что-то лежит, но решил рассмотреть утром и просто устроился уютнее под одеялом.

***  
\- Пристегните, пожалуйста, ремни. Наш рейс №118 заходит на посадку в аэропорту города Дублин, - икс-мены крайне редко летали гражданскими авиалиниями, всё больше предпочитая икс-джет, но сейчас был особый случай. Ведь они прибывали в Ирландию под видом обычных туристов, не мутантов и уж тем более не знаменитых икс-менов.  
Удивительно, но на симпатичную стюардессу посмотрел только Скотт Саммерс. Джина весь полёт ревниво за ним следила и сейчас её накопившееся раздражение того гляди выплеснется безобразной сценой. Логан весь полёт украдкой посматривал на Реми. А сам Гамбит, непривычно тихий и задумчивый, весь полёт слушал музыку Грига к пьесе «Пер Гюнт» в исполнении различных оркестров мира.  
Вот только Росомахе не сильно это нравилось. Отменный слух улавливал музыку из наушников, и та вызывала недоумение, парень никогда не числился в рядах любителей классики. А от плеера пахло весьма знакомо. «Ксана» - в середине полёта мужчина, наконец, вспомнил кто так же пах ванилью и малиной.  
\- Рейс №118 Нью-Йорк – Дублин совершил посадку в 8.35 по местному времени. Температура за бортом 18° С. Благодарим за выбор рейсов компании Дельта-эарлайнс, - Логан усмехнувшись толкнул в бок сидящего рядом парня.  
\- Подъём, рыжий, долетели, - креол поднял глаза на веселящегося мужчину и покрутил у виска пальцем. Но не отказал себе в удовольствии потянуться и расправить затёкшие мышцы, а потом аккуратно запихнул плеер с наушниками в серую дорожную сумку и скинул её другу на колени.  
\- Поухаживаешь за мной, ma cher? – Реми почти смог увернуться от лёгкого подзатыльника и весело рассмеялся, наблюдая, как его друг закидывает обе сумки: свою и сумку Гамбита - за спину.  
\- Я профессору скажу, что вы опять ссоритесь, - не к месту влезла Джубили, нарушая идиллию.  
\- Сгинь, малявка, - привычно огрызнулся Росомаха, галантно подавая руку своему соседу. Креол поднял бровь, но руку принял и подарил благодарный поцелуй в щёку. «Хорошо, что Нат этот дурдом сейчас не видит», - промелькнула озорная мысль.  
Аэропорт встретил гостей обычной суетой, но сам город впечатлял.  
Дублин поистине великолепен, очаровательная смесь старого и нового. Здесь были крошечные, мощённые булыжником аллеи, которые, казалось, не ремонтировали уже лет сто или все двести. Они соседствовали с широкими улицами, наполненными рёвом дорожного движения, пульсирующими живыми огнями реклам и кишащими толпами ярко одетых людей. Старинные церкви оказывались зажатыми между сверкающими витринами новых торговых центров. Весёлые, захламлённые городские рынки терялись в тени громадных универсамов.   
После Нью–Йорка, этого монстра Штатов, Дублин может показаться поначалу очень маленьким. Словно ты попал в другой мир, где время замедлилось, а пространство сжалось, стало тесным. Но позже начинаешь удивляться, как это ты мог когда–то мириться с вечной сутолокой, суетой, спешкой? И убеждаешься, что нешумная жизнь может оказаться не менее удобной и приятной.  
\- Parlez moi, Логан, а что мы тут вообще делаем? – Реми не выдержал и украдкой поинтересовался.  
\- Опять оперативку проспал, - понимающе хмыкнул тот, кого тактично подёргали за рукав. Это было традицией команды, досматривать сны на утреннем инструктаже перед тренировкой. Правда, не все могли так убедительно притворяться не спящими, как креол. – Объявился мутант, точное местоположение которого ни профессор, ни Джина определить не смогли. Вот мы и приехали в туристическую поездку с целью «разобраться на месте и завербовать». Всё как всегда, как утверждает наш бесстрашный лидер.   
\- Да, как всегда, - Парень тяжело вздохнул и зарылся в свою серую дорожную сумку на спине Росомахи в поисках сигарет. – Безумные идеи руководства тяжким бременем ложатся на наши хрупкие плечи. Merde, кажется я сигареты не взял.   
\- А ты зубную щётку хоть взял? – Логан попытался оглянуться и заглянуть в полупустую сумку за спиной. – Тебе кстати удобно там?  
\- О mon ami, не переживай, всё идеально. А зачем щётку из дома тащить? На месте куплю. Я вообще смутно представляю, что у меня в сумке есть, утром так спать хотел, когда собирался. Дай закурить. - Реми попытался ткнуть спутника локтем в бок, но Логан коварно увернулся, хотя сигарету выделил и понаблюдал, как парень украдкой прикурил от собственных пальцев. На улице постепенно начинало теплеть, день обещал быть в меру жарким.  
Весь день они провели, как и обещал перед вылетом профессор, в туристических забавах. Вся команда в полном составе была не против: не тренировки же, а долгожданный отдых. Они болтались по торговому центру на Сент Стивен Грин, пили чай в Шелбурн Отеле, слушали уличных музыкантов, игравших на дудках и банджо, а иногда и на ложках, прошлись по мосту О'Коннелл, перекинутому через реку Лиффи, чтобы взглянуть на красивый изгиб другого моста — знаменитого Хафпенни, достопримечательность и символ Дублина. Потом долго ныряли в магазинчики на южной стороне моста Хафпенни, места, называемого в Дублине Левым берегом. Немного посидели на О'Коннелл Стрит около статуи богини реки Лиффи, отдыхая у каменной чаши фонтана и блаженствуя в этот жаркий день в мареве его брызг.  
Но настало время встретиться с хозяином поместья, в котором они собственно и договорились остановиться. Это оказался милый пожилой человек, много знавший и с удовольствием рассказывающий о своей стране. Об Ирландии сложено великое множество легенд и преданий. Путь до поместья предстояло проделать на телеге и хозяин развлекал гостей местными байками. Реми вознамерился в самом начале пути снова заткнуть уши плеером, но не успел, интересно стало даже ему.   
\- Если верить здешним легендам, то кто только не живёт на территории современной Ирландии: и эльфы, и лепреконы, и подземные короли, и древние боги, и жители холмов. Каждый клочок земли, каждый камень имел здесь своё имя, свои легенды и свою душу, свою волю. – Повествовал мужчина, правя лошадью. - Никто не может сказать, что владеет землями Ирландии, - продолжал рассказ мистер Шон О'Дрисколл, хозяин поместья и, по совместительству, их экскурсовод. – У этих земель есть древние хозяева, имеющие гораздо больше прав на неё, но позволяющие людям пользоваться её богатствами. Это своего рода аренда. Мы заботимся о земле, а древние жители берегут нас и нашу прекрасную страну.  
\- А вы когда-нибудь видели эльфа, - в очередной раз не утерпела Джубили и невежливо влезла в рассказ. На протяжении всего пути вопросы и комментарии из неё так и сыпались.   
\- В молодости – да. Сейчас же я для них слишком близко подошёл к черте смерти. Они предпочитают молодых. Вам, юная леди, думаю, повезёт. Но позвольте дать вам совет, - Реми уже не слушал и любовался убегающей вдаль дорогой и бархатистыми холмами, - не слишком увлекайтесь поисками эльфов и фей. Они не любят навязчивости и грубости. И главное - ничего не ешьте и не пейте у них в гостях, - при этих словах Шон озорно подмигнул Шельме, которая надулась и гордо отвернулась. Пожилой мужчина пожал плечами и весело рассмеявшись, пустил лошадь в галоп.  
Вскоре они выехали к посыпанной гравием площадке с громким названием «стоянка для машин» и затормозили перед маленьким очаровательным домиком. Со всех сторон его окружали поля, разделённые на участки заборами, с разбросанными тут и там фермерскими постройками. Практически сразу начали устраиваться на ночлег. Успели только выпить по очередной чашке чая и выслушать ещё одну легенду на ночь. Дом был воистину необыкновенный и чем-то неуловимо похож на домик с горгульями. Реми засыпал в приподнятом настроении и полный радужных надежд. Снился ему Нат: его руки, его губы, его божественное тело.  
Из мира грёз креола выдернула метко запущенная подушка. Логану надоело слушать все эти постанывания. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что друг просто спит, но при этом выгнулся на кровати, руки комкают простынь, бисеринки пота блестят на лбу, губы слегка приоткрыты и дыхание сбивается. Содержание сна было бы очевидным даже для Скотта. Росомаха буквально взвыл от зависти и ревности. Сейчас он как никогда хотел оказаться на месте таинственного любовника, запустил в друга подушкой, поскольку слышать стало уже выше сил. Не то чтобы ничего не произошло. Реми, конечно, проснулся от меткого попадания, но, зло сверкнув дьявольскими глазами, натянул джинсы и босиком вышел из комнаты.   
Парень не знал куда податься и как успокоиться, поэтому просто спустился на первый этаж в кухню, надеясь выпить чего-нибудь покрепче. Мистер О'Дрисколл ещё был на кухне и с наслаждением пил очередную чашку чая восседая в кресле-качалке перед очагом.   
\- Не желаете присоединиться, молодой человек?  
\- Чай?! Excusez moi, но я его за сегодняшний день выпил больше чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь, - Реми передернуло, но он решил присесть и выслушать ещё одну легенду.  
\- Вы американцы совершенно не жалуете чай, но это не повод отказаться от доброго волшебства в чашечке чая, - заявил пожилой мужчина, довольно ловко поднимаясь и вешая чайник на крюк в камине. – Ручаюсь, что такой чай вы ещё не пробовали. Он с привкусом легенды и ароматом магии. Но вы ведь пришли не за чаем, а за очередной историей.  
\- Oui, это так заметно? – креол несколько опешил от прямоты хозяина поместья.  
\- Да не мутант я, - замахал руками Шон, предвосхищая вопросы и усаживаясь назад в своё кресло. – Просто я уже давно живу на этом свете, и научился многое замечать и много видеть. Опыт поколений со временем превращается в дар. Так мне в детстве говорила бабушка.   
Отказавшись рассказывать что-либо без чая, мужчина просто молча курил трубку ожидая пока огонь в очаге согреет воду в видавшем виды старом чайнике, но с любовью и заботой отмытым до зеркального блеска. Через четверть часа чайник закипел и начался ритуал заваривания. Какая там чайная церемония Китая! Реми не ожидал такой грации движений и силы от немолодого уже человека. Мистер О'Дрисколл заметил удивлённый и полный восхищения взгляд и улыбнулся:  
\- Наша земля полнится волшебством, и оно пронизывает не только дома и земли, но и всех жителей, - он протянул дымящуюся чашку. Чай действительно был превосходным. Камин уютно потрескивал. Шон медленно опустился в кресло, сделал первый обжигающий глоток и начал повествование:  
\- Несколько столетий назад, на этой самой земле, - старая трость постучала по каменному полу кухоньки, - стояла ферма, владел которой молодой мечтательный юноша по имени Ронан. Он любил эту землю всем сердцем и всей душой и она отвечала ему тем же. Земля давала богатый урожай и дикий зверь не переводился в лесах. Лисы не таскали кур, лишь мышей из амбаров.   
Не могли на него нарадоваться эльфы, приятно им было видеть такое трудолюбие и такую трепетную заботу о земле и решили пригласить юношу в гости. И вот однажды, возвращаясь домой с поля, Ронан увидел молодого эльфа, ждущего его у поворота дороги.  
\- Наша госпожа хочет увидеть тебя и отблагодарить за заботу о нашей древней земле, - важно вымолил эльф. Он был предельно серьёзен и пленительно прекрасен. Длинные светлые волосы аккуратно заплетены и возлежал на них венок из свежих луговых трав, взгляд был светел и устремлён в даль. Только очень быстро прорвался смех сквозь напускную собранность, и разлилось по холмам веселье. Не могли эльфы долго держать серьёзную и величественную мину. Они были детьми волшебства и были всегда счастливы.   
Конечно же Ронан с радостью согласился и сразу отправился вслед за провожатым. И вот прибыли они в дальнюю рощу на самой границе поместья, закатные лучи солнца озолотили всё вокруг словно царский чертог. В те давние и волшебные времена подземные жители часто выходили из своих холмов, сейчас магии и веры в чудо становится меньше, вот и сидят они в своих подземных убежищах.  
Юноша проследовал за своим провожатым и в центре небольшой поляны увидел дивный резной трон. Но прекраснее трона была восседавшая на нём властительница:   
\- Мир тебе, Ронан. Мы рады тебе в нашем светлом чертоге. Сегодня праздник у нас, присоединись и ты к веселью моего народа, - Ронан низко поклонился в ответ и робко присоединился к веселью хозяев земли. Эльфы умели и любили веселиться и их радость заразила оробевшего поначалу юношу. Люди холмов водили с гостем хороводы вокруг костра, пели баллады и шуточные плутоватые песенки, устраивали состязания в меткости и ловкости. И даже подарили ему настоящий эльфийский лук. Только к рассвету Ронан стал уставать. Люди смертны и не так выносливы, как дивный народ. Заметив это, королева предложила остаться ещё не надолго и отдохнуть в гостеприимной роще. Но юноша спешил к своим животным на ферме и полям.   
Давешний эльф с сожалением проводил его назад и простился на том же повороте дороги, на котором и встретил. Вскоре стало казаться, что было всё лишь сном. Но всё так же висел в гостиной эльфийский лук, и не мог забыть Ронан прекрасную эльфийку Майян, с которой протанцевал все танцы на празднике. Каждый день он думал о ней, перестал бывать в пабе и замечать местных земных красавиц. Люди жалели юношу, ведь не было никогда ещё с самого начала времен браков между людьми и эльфами. Несбыточными грёзами была для человека дивная красавица.  
И вот, в один прекрасный день появилась на ферме Майян, прекрасная девушка. Никто не знал, как Ронан сумел увезти возлюбленную от эльфов. Да и не стремились люди узнать, просто радовались за доброго соседа. А вскоре была организована весёлая свадьба и гуляли на ней все окрестные жители.   
Под своды деревенской церквушки вспорхнул дружный вздох, а на каменные плиты пола брызнули лепестки белых роз, когда невеста ступила на порог и прошествовала по проходу к алтарю. Эльфийка Майян была прекрасна как морозный день в своём белоснежном платье, с царственной осанкой и светящимися счастьем и любовью глазами. По залу пролетел шепоток полный восхищения. Невеста не разочаровала даже самых требовательных ценителей красоты. Ронан был на седьмом небе от счастья. Вот он подаёт руку невесте, ведёт её к алтарю, откидывает с её лица лёгкий шёлк фаты, открывая лицо, озаряющее всех лучистой радостью. А после церемонии был пир и танцы до самого рассвета.   
Но не долго длилось счастье. Гнев королевы дивных был поистине ужасен. Перестала родить земля, стали нападать дикие звери, птицы разворовывали зерно и разоряли поля. Да и сам Ронан увлёкся тёмным колдовством и увёз молодую жену далеко за моря. На этом и обрывается добрая история о прекрасной и всепобеждающей любви. Многое потом говорили люди. Кто считал, что Ронан стал колдуном от отчаяния, желая защитить от гнева властительницы молодую жену. А кто говорил, что он и был колдуном и только поэтому смог забрать эльфийку от её народа. Правда же давно утонула в веках, и ветер разнёс прах тех лет по перекресткам дорог. – Пожилой мужчина неожиданно замолчал и отхлебнул остывший чай из чашки.  
\- А как всё было на самом деле?  
\- Этого никто и не знает, молодой человек, - развёл руками Шон. – Если вам интересно мнение старого и отжившего своё человека, то я полагаю, что силой своей любви смог молодой Ронан забрать свою суженую у эльфов. Ибо они знали цену такой силы, как любовь и не стали противиться желаниям молодых. Ведь и дивная полюбила смелого, отважного и заботливого смертного всей душой. А властительницу задело, что не прельстился молодой парень её роскошью, а выбрал простую эльфийку и её красоту оценил выше звёзд и собственной жизни.   
Мистер О'Дрисколл помешал кочергой остывающие угли в камине. Красноватые блики и тень улыбки блуждали по его лицу. Гость и хозяин немного помолчали, каждый думая о чём-то своём. Истории о прекрасной любви и смелых героях всегда находят отклик в сердце людей, так склонных к надежде на некое прекрасное время: будущее или прошлое, кому что больше по душе.  
\- Ревность – это такая же сила как любовь, - продолжил рассуждать немолодой мужчина, - знали это эльфы и видели то уродливое чувство, что движет их королевой. Но не осмелились лишь перечить ей. Теперь эльфы знают, что стали причиной великих бед в жизни молодой семьи, так и не успевшей стать счастливой.  
\- Неужели чистая и искренняя любовь может стать причиной бед? – Реми искренне удивился. Он отставил в сторону пустую чашку, сам не заметил, как выпил.  
\- А сам-то ты как думаешь? Если в те волшебные времена позволило волшебство произойти такой истории, то что остановит банальное зло в наше время? Люди всё меньше и меньше верят в волшебство. А ведь оно слабнет от неверия и неискренности, - Шон вздохнул и налил себе ещё одну чашечку чая из волшебного чайника в очаге, - даже здесь, в Ирландии, становится меньше чудес и всё больше здравого смысла.   
Реми неожиданно стало грустно. Может от такого неправильного конца прекрасной легенды, может от сухости и практичности людей. Отчаянно захотелось чего-то волшебного, сказочного и завораживающего. Юноша вышел из дома и посмотрел на звёздное небо. Потом всмотрелся вдаль. В ложбинке меж двух холмов деловито трусил рыжий лис. Он бежал прямо по дорожке, освещённой луной. Словно луна была таким большим фонариком, подсвечивающим своему лесному другу дорогу. Гамбит легко перепрыгнул через низенькую ограду и, как был босиком, направился следом.   
\- Куда это он? – удивлённо спросил Логан, спустившийся в кухню, после того как сидя на ступенях лестницы так же послушал легенду в исполнении хозяина усадьбы.   
\- На встречу с легендой, я полагаю, - улыбнулся мистер О'Дрисколл. Он-то наверняка знал больше, чем рассказывал. Всю жизнь прожить в стране волшебства и станинных легенд!  
\- И почему мне кажется, что мы больше не встретимся, - горько посетовал мутант, присаживаясь на освободившийся стул и провожая взглядом знакомый силуэт на холмах. – Зря я эту подушку кинул.  
\- Может покурите со стариком, я и вам расскажу волшебную сказку. И вот увидите, вам станет легче. – Сочувственно улыбнулся мужчина, набивая снятую с полки над очагом резную трубку. – Вы ведь его любите, а это не повод для грусти. Это самое прекрасное чувство в этом мире, - с этими словами хозяин протянул гостю собственноручно набитую трубку.  
\- А мне чаю уже не полагается? – улыбнулся канадец.  
\- У каждого своя сказка, - в очередной раз за вечер развёл руками сказочник. - Могу предложить эль, но в погреб сам полезешь, стар я стал для таких упражнений, - смешинками блеснули голубые и по прежнему молодые глаза мистера О'Дрисколла. – Вон то колечко в полу на себя потяни и слазь за бочонком. Ага, вон тот бери, пыльный и с клеймом подкова. – бодро скомандовал Шон.

***  
Поднявшись к очередной вершине, Реми неожиданно увидел, что маленький холм вдруг раскрылся, как громадный цветок. Переполненный недоумением, страхом и восторгом, Реми склонился к зияющей в склоне холма чёрной дыре. Расщелина оказалась неожиданно широкой и глубокой. «Неужели это происходит в реальном мире?» — успел подумать креол, прежде чем ноги и любопытство понесли его вглубь холма.  
Впрочем, это был уже вовсе не холм, а город. Очень похожий на тот, что видел Реми на гобелене в спальне в усадьбе мистера О'Дрисколла, только чуть меньше и уютнее. Гость подгорного королевства всё шёл и шёл вперёд. Дорога бежала бесконечной лентой. Из домов и башенок стали показываться жители. Это были эльфы, прекрасные жители холмов. Быстрые точные движения, царственные осанки в сочетании с любопытными глазами и острыми ушками производили неизгладимое впечатление. Дивные разглядывали гостя, а гость разглядывал дивный народ.   
Вскоре хозяева запели на разные лады шуточную приветственную песенку. Эльфы вообще народ весёлый и очень доброжелательный. Они могут болтать без умолку обо всём на свете и без всякой цели, а могут молча созерцать какой-либо цветочек или необычную букашку.   
Гамбит в сопровождении лиса, наконец, пришёл в центр города. Двенадцать серебряных деревьев образовывали круг. Три резных стула стояли в этом круге. Два из них были довольно обычными, а средний, очень похожий трон, стоял на небольшом возвышении. Деревья качались на ветру, и тени от ветвей переплетались с бликами воды в ручье в замысловатые узоры.  
Реми с любопытством оглядывался и заметил в постепенно собирающейся на площади толпе и людей и парочку лепреконов. «Видно под холмы вынуждены были уйти многие волшебные народы», - мелькнуло в голове креола.   
Его вниманием почти сразу завладел седовласый эльф, вошедший в сопровождении двух матёрых волков и севший на трон, на котором ранее угнездились два ворона. Лис покрутился у ног юноши, словно прощаясь, и потрусил к трону.   
\- Приветствую тебя, наш гость, - доброжелательно произнёс повелитель дивного народа. Реми в ответ низко поклонился властителю, уже и не зная чего ожидать. – Давно мы ждали тебя, странник. Присоединись же к нашему веселью и пиру в честь праздника Лугназад.  
\- Лугназад — один из наших четырёх больших праздников. Три остальные — Белтайн, Самайн и Имболк. А Лугназад в давние времена был праздником первого урожая. Кроме того, в этот день, считалось, лето поворачивает на зиму. Жара сменяется прохладой, - шепнул парню на ухо стоящий рядом молодой эльф, видя недоумение на лице гостя.  
Праздник длился целую неделю. Вино было восхитительно, еда изысканна. Жители холмов пели прекрасные песни и баллады о рыцарской доблести, о смелости, о красоте и силе, о волшебстве и драконах. Эльфы соревновались в стрельбе из лука. Как оказалось, креол неплохо стрелял, неплохо для человека. Превзойти эльфов в стрельбе не удалось бы ни одному смертному.   
Реми пришло время возвращаться назад. Не хотелось только думать о том, какую выволочку ему устроит их бессменный и занудный лидер. И почему-то было стыдно перед другом. Логан точно был единственным, кто за него искренне переживал и старался найти.   
Креол вышел из холма, и тот вслед за ним закрылся. Когда, парень оглянулся, холм ничем больше не отличался от остальных холмов Ирландии. Реми улыбнулся и направился к поместью. Солнце устраивалось за одним из холмов на ночь. Его последние лучи играли прядками винных волос юноши, идущего вдоль холмов. Вечер быстро окутывал окрестности своей вуалью, но мутант довольно быстро дошагал до приземистого домика. В кухне по прежнему сидел мистер О'Дрисколл со своей неизменной чашечкой чая.   
\- Вы были правы. Эльфы действительно прекрасны, - начал Реми, присаживаясь к очагу и протягивая к тлеющим углям руки и озябшие ноги. Всё же холодно гулять по вечерней росе в одних джинсах, а именно так неделю назад парень вышел из дома. Тут мужчина повернулся к вошедшему. Это был не Шон О'Дрисколл. Старик заметил удивление и, выпустив из трубки колечко дыма и заправив ладонь за подтяжки, начал степенно говорить:  
\- Я Ронан О'Дрисколл, - но был почти сразу перебит креолом,  
\- А Шон?  
\- Он мой прадедушка. А вы должно быть Реми Лебуа, гость из Америки, - проговорил Ронан, наливая две чашки чая из того же наполированного чайника висевшего в очаге. Одну он протянул позднему гостю. – Выслушайте меня, пожалуйста. Со времени вашего исчезновения прошло сто семь лет.  
\- А для меня всего неделя, - еле ворочая языком, проговорил сражённый новостью парень.  
\- Вы вероятно ели в гостях. А все легенды говорят о том, что от угощения эльфов и других волшебных народов теряешь ощущение времени. Всем приезжим советуют не есть в гостях у дивных. Но вам эльфы видимо хотели подарить время, - тихо проговорил мистер О'Дрисколл, интонациями он очень походил на своего предка.  
\- Это как? – искренне удивился Реми.  
\- Все ваши знакомые уже наверняка умерли, а вместе с ними умерли и ваши обязательства и вы теперь сможете пожить для себя. – Пояснил свою мысль мужчина.  
Реми медленно кивнул и в задумчивости вышел из дома и опустился на зеленую лужайку. Голова кружилась, в ней никак не укладывалось произошедшее. «Сто семь лет!» - пульсировало в мозгу. И если бы не фотографии которые бывший вор успел заметить над очагом, то никогда не поверил бы в реальность всего произошедшего. Гамбит растянулся на спине, закинул руки за голову и всмотрелся в звёзды. Они совсем не изменились за это время и всё так же смотрели на людей из своего высокого чертога. «Все, кого я знал, уже сошли в могилы. Я одинок в этом мире, под этим бескрайнем небом. А разве не об этом я мечтал, направляясь в Ирландию? Нет икс-менов, я не должен каждый день спасать мир, не должен думать о том, что же они скажут. И могу теперь просто жить.» - Реми рассуждал, а звёзды светили в такт его мыслям. «Для Ната сто семь лет – не срок. Осталось верить, что он меня не забыл и не разлюбил.»   
Мистер Ронан О'Дрисколл не тревожил возвратившегося гостя, хотя его старые косточки и считали, что спать приятнее на мягкой постели в тёплом доме. Но юность не признаёт чужих законов, а создаёт свои. За это вечно юные эльфы и любят молодых.  
\- Про меня он даже не вспомнил, - с грустью в голосе произнёс мужчина, вошедший в дом со стороны кузницы. Логан сел на пол возле очага и руками закрыл лицо. Перед его глазами разворачивались картины давно минувших дней.

***Pov Логана  
Утром рыжий не вернулся. К обеду его тоже ещё не было и я, плюнув на Скотта с его закидонами, пошёл повторить ночной маршрут лягушатника. Нюх меня подвёл и я не смог найти друга до ночи. А на следующий день уже начали полноценные поиски, подключили даже местных – всё безрезультатно. Десять лет я не мог смириться с утратой и продолжал поиски. Ещё через пять лет приезжала Джина и попыталась меня увезти в Америку. Забавно было наблюдать, как она постаревшая пыталась меня очаровать. Спасибо Шону, выставил эту крашеную дуру и меня отпоил чаем после её визита. А через двадцать лет я смирился и просто остался ждать и надеяться.  
И вот сегодня возвращаясь с дальнего поля я увидел на холме знакомый силуэт. И сейчас мне очень больно оттого, что выбор пал не на меня.

***  
Пожилой ирландец покачал головой и аккуратно потыкал ботинок канадца видавшей виды старой тростью:  
\- Пойдёшь за ним?  
\- Нет, дальше у него своя дорога. Рыжий выбрал не меня. Если мой любимый будет счастлив, то значит, что счастлив буду и я. – Логану очень тяжело дались эти слова, боль предательски разрывала душу и слеза всё же выскользнула из глаза на щеку.  
\- Знаю, чем тебя утешить, мой старый друг. Но в подвал, чур лезешь сам, - лукаво проговорил Ронан, - стар я стал в последнее время. Вот тот пыльный с подковой бери, - распорядился мужчина, тростью указывая на небольшой бочонок, сиротливо стоящий в уголке.   
\- Не против, если я у тебя так и останусь? Нет у меня другого дома, да и полюбил я эту страну, - после первого бокала эля спросил Росомаха.  
\- О чём речь, оставайся. Внуки мои в тебе души не чают, как и я в детстве. Может всё же с местными поближе познакомишься.  
\- Только я бы с большим удовольствием к гномам сходил и спросил рецепт вот этого самого эля. А то, кажется, последний бочонок почали. – С сожалением констатировал мутант. И вздохнув, мужчины стукнулись стаканами. Эль и правда был восхитительным и за сто с лишним лет не растерял своего вкуса.

***  
Через день Реми уже подходил к дому с горгульями. За время его отсутствия дом превратился в сильный особнячок. Горгульи на крыше правда остались. Сад был всё такой же заброшенный и неухоженный. «Хорошо, что Нат обосновался именно здесь. А то мне его долго пришлось бы искать по миру,» - подумал креол.   
Он уже поднялся на крыльцо, когда его внимание привлекла каменная плита, вросшая в землю в зарослях дикого шиповника. Куст по странной прихоти природы сбросил листья, и стала видна надпись на камне. Возле дома покоилась дочь Ронана и Майян О'Дрисколл – Ксана.  
\- Вот и ты без нас смогла обрести покой, - шепнул Реми и, поцеловав кончики пальцев, коснулся каменной плиты. – Спасибо за всё, Ксана О'Дрисколл.  
Парень на пару минут застыл в растерянности в холле, не зная куда идти дальше, но, хлопнув себя по лбу, почти скатился с лестницы ведущей в подвал. Эссекс был именно там – в лаборатории, занятый очередным экспериментом. Креол замер на пороге:  
\- Нат, я вернулся! – Натаниэль Эссекс так и застыл, но, быстро опомнившись, шагнул навстречу гостю. Только Гамбит сам бросился в его объятия.   
Ещё через полчаса Реми сидел на столе, а Нат в своем любимом кожаном кресле. Креол рассказывал о своих приключениях в Ирландии, умолчав некоторые детали, связанные с Ксаной, и покачивал в руках бокал с отличным красным вином. Натаниэль смотрел влюбленными глазам и не перебивал, давая высказаться и утрясая в голове подробности древней легенды, в которую они вдвоём умудрились встрять. Рука Ната так привычно и ласково поглаживала бедро сидящего перед мужчиной парня.

**Author's Note:**

> Дорогие читатели, не забывайте оставлять отзывы. Любой отзыв очень важен для автора, спасибо. :)


End file.
